


Becoming a Model(?)

by DannyBoy3338



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Modeling, Photo Shoots, Tickling, foot worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyBoy3338/pseuds/DannyBoy3338
Summary: After being financially cut off by her father, Weiss now needs to come up with a way to pay her tuition. Lucky for her, her friends Blake and Yang might be able to help out with a rather...peculiar side gig. (College AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This story is not for everyone...just sayin' ;)**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Ugh, Professor Port is the worst! I swear his lectures can put _anyone_ to sleep"

"Well it doesn't hurt to actually listen. Biology is such an amazing subject"

"But it doesn't help that the he speaks monotone, and the fact that he _always_ goes on tangents about _all_ the awards he won for his research? He's just so boring"

"Heh, Yang I don't think monotone is a language"

"Oh shut up Blake, you know what I meant" Yang sighed as they approached their flat.

As she began digging in her pocket for her keycard, Blake looked at her wrist watch, "Hey, I think I'm gonna head over to Sun's. We're trying to get in at least three more shoots before tomorrow"

"Okay, tell monkey boy I'll be there after I grab a bite to eat. I'm _starving_ " Yang said. When she finally found her card, Blake had already turned the corner down the hall. She swiped it through the lock to open the door, but when she entered the flat, she was met with intense shouting coming from the living room.

"THEN SCREW YOU! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I _HATE_ YOU!"

She was hesitant to walk in further, knowing the owner of the voice preferred her space; but once she started to hear sobbing, she quickly changed her mind. She came into the living room to see her third roommate, Weiss Schnee, sitting on the couch with her face in her hands and her scroll on the armrest. "Weiss? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

She looked up to reveal her ice-blue eyes, puffy and bloodshot; cheeks that were stained with both fresh and dried tears. "*sniff* I-I'm fine"

Yang frowned, "You don't look fine, who were you talking to?"

Weiss wiped her eyes, "It’s none of your business Yang. I'm okay, I…I-I just……" she couldn't even finish as her lips quivered and more tears started to shed.

Yang dropped her book bag on the floor and came to sit by her side, "Weiss, I'm your friend. You know you can talk to me whenever something's wrong. What happened?"

"*sniff*…My father. That _bastard_ cut me off!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I’m majoring in psychology”

“But you love psychology. Why would he cut you off for that?”

“*sniff* because he wants me to major in business and economics. Apparently since I’m a Schnee, it’s my _destiny_ to inherit the family corporation. To spend the rest of my life as some cold, heartless, penny pincher willing to take advantage of faunus and poor workers alike just for the sake of making money. *sniff* So I finally decided to tell him that I didn’t care about the corporation, and if he wanted a Schnee to take over, he could give it all to my brother instead”

She took a moment to wipe her eyes again, “…H-he called me an idiot. Ranting about how I was just going through another ‘rebellious phase’, saying it’ll only be a matter of time until I come to my senses. But once he said that……I just snapped. I said everything that was on my mind; I told him how much of a terrible father he’s been; how for my whole life, he raised me with an iron fist with zero tolerance; and how he had no right to decide my future now that I’m an adult. But he just _scoffed_ at me. He said he should have never let me attend a university as liberal as this, saying the social environment _corrupted_ my view of the world. *sniff* He then told me I had two options; either set my mind straight and switch majors, or return home to study at Atlas, and until I’ve made a choice, he’d stop paying my tuition”

Yang was in disbelief, "Weiss……I'm sorry that happened, but you can make this through. You fence, right? I'm sure that-"

"It's only a club Yang, Beacon doesn't offer scholarships for it"

"Oh……well you're practically a genius aren’t you? Don't you have any academic scholarships?"

"*sniff* Yeah, but they only cover a majority of my tuition. I still need come up with _four thousand_ lien for each semester! And I have no idea how!"

Yang bit her lip, trying to think of a solution. "Well Weiss………if you're interested, Blake and I are…involved with a side gig that pays really well"

"Really? What do you do?"

Before Yang answered, her stomach growled loudly, “Mind if we get something to eat first? I'll take you there afterwards and you can see for yourself"

"Uh, sure okay"

* * *

 

The weather outside was near perfect, save for a few clouds in the sky. The sun was shining bright with a nice subtle breeze to compliment. After eating lunch in their dining hall, Weiss and Yang were now on their way to Yang’s ‘side gig’, riding on her motorcycle she dubbed ‘Bumblebee’.

Weiss sighed as she rested her head on Yang's shoulder blade; this was just what she needed. Downtown Vale was about a twenty-minute drive from Beacon University’s main campus. With the wind blowing in her face coupled with the calm purring of Bumblebee's engine, the ride easily allowed her to take her mind off what had transpired prior.

They pulled up to a stop light, "Alright, we have about three minutes left 'til we get there. Assuming traffic doesn't hold up"

"Okay. But Yang, you still haven't told me, what do you do at this 'side gig'?" Weiss asked.

"You’ll see Weiss, just trust me. I think you’ll like it" she said, turning her attention back to the road as the light turned green.

This made uncertainty grow within Weiss. But Yang was her friend, a best friend on top of that, she had no reason not to trust her…right?

:::: :::: :::: :::: ::::

They soon arrived at their destination, Yang parking Bumblebee parallel to the sidewalk outside of an apartment building. She then shut off the engine, "Alright, we're here" she said once she removed her helmet.

"Um…where exactly is 'here'?"

Yang pointed at the complex, "We're heading up to Blake's boyfriend's apartment"

Weiss rose an eyebrow, her uncertainty growing even more. But she noticed that they parked behind Blake's black sedan, making her sigh again as she followed Yang inside.

:::: :::: :::: :::: ::::

After traversing three flights of stairs, they stopped in front of a door that read 'Apartment 326'. *knock knock kno-knock knock…knock knock* Yang knocked before taking hold of the knob, "Now we have to be quiet, they could be in the middle of recording" she whispered.

"Okay, Yang I'm sorry. I won't judge you, but if you guys are shooting porn, I don't think I want to be a part of it"

Yang giggled, "Weiss I really think you should look before jumping to any conclusions" she said opening the door. They quietly stepped into the kitchen, making their way to the living room. But when they peaked inside, Weiss grew a look of confusion at the scene.

There were two large filming lights that were pointing at a couch. On it sat Blake, silently reading a book. She was wearing a maroon blouse with black leggings, as well as a maroon bow wrapped around her cat ears on her head. Weiss noticed she had her bare feet resting on the coffee table in front of her, but she also noticed the guy sitting cross-legged on the other side.

He had tan skin with spikey blonde hair; he also wore a white v-neck, dark-blue shorts and was incredibly ripped. But the most notable feature, was his long monkey tail protruding from a hole in the back of his shorts, using it to steadily hold a camcorder which was……pointing at the soles of Blake's feet?

"Aaaand that should do it" he said standing up and looking at his camcorder, “Awesome, after I take a quick piss, we can go ahead and shoot one more time”

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Blake asked. When he looked up, he saw her right foot raised up from the table.

He rolled his eyes before leaning down, giving it a kiss on her big toe, "*Ahem*”

They looked to see Yang and Weiss in the doorway, “Oh Yang, you’re here. And you brought a-”

“Weiss!?” Blake shouted, blushing bright red and quickly taking her feet off the table, “How long were you standing there?”

“Long enough”

There was an awkward silence. “…Aaanyway, Yang I’m glad you came. Your first check from your last clip arrived” Sun said, taking an envelope out of his pocket.

"Um…what's going on here?" Weiss asked.

“Nothing. Why are you here?”

“It’s okay Blake” Yang said, “She’s in need of some financial assistance, so I chose to bring her to take a look at our craft and see if she’s interested”

“Interested in what? Exactly?”

“Being a foot model” Yang said, taking the envelop from Sun.

“…A what?”

“Have you ever heard of a foot fetish?” Sun asked.

Weiss rose an eyebrow, “No…what’s a foot fetish?”

“It’s a sexual attraction to feet” Blake answered.

Weiss nearly gagged, “What?! That’s disgusting! How can someone ever be attracted to something as _unsanitary_ as feet?!”

“Hey hey hey, it’s not disgusting if a girl puts in effort to take care of her feet. We _do_ have standards for what we like. We just find them to be an…under-appreciated part of the female body” Sun said adjusting his camcorder before walking towards a hallway.

“Wait a minute. If it’s a sexual attraction, that means you _are_ shooting porn!”

“It’s not porn Weiss” Yang said ripping open the envelope, smiling once she looked at her check, “Porn is when you expose yourself to the whole world, getting naked and have sex with somebody. All we’re doing is showing off our cute little tootsies for admirers who’re willing to pay~”

Weiss pursed her lips and looked back at Blake, only to just notice that her eyes were, oddly, a different color. “Why are your eyes magenta?”

“Huh? Oh, they’re colored contacts. We use them to keep our identities secret. It’s why I wear this bow too” Blake said pointing to her cat ears.

*BANG BANG BANG* “Hey Neptune! We finished another video!” Sun shouted after knocking on one of the doors.

Seconds later, it opened, revealing a guy with light blue hair and a dark red hoodie that faded down into black; on his neck was a pair of grey and orange headphones, “Dude. You don’t have to knock so loud. Once I’ve transferred the file, I’ll add it to the backlog…” he trailed off as he noticed Weiss in the living room, “Uh, hey there. Are you…new?”

She blushed, “Um…not exactly”

“Come on Weiss~, you might end up enjoying it” Yang said as she threw her arm around her shoulder. “Look” she held up her check, making Weiss’ eyes widen, _500.00 Lien_. “And just think. My last clip’s been out for only _two days_ ~. There will be _plenty_ more of where these came from”

Weiss remained silent, thinking about her situation and doing the math in her head. “……*sigh*…okay fine. I guess I’ll give it a shot”

**To Be Continued…**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

_“I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm **actually** doing this_ " Weiss thought to herself. The idea itself seemed so unreal, if not funny...in weird a way. The fact that there are people willing to pay hundreds of dollars? Just to look at her feet? There _had_ to be something she was missing.

She was sitting at a small table in Sun and Neptune's kitchen. She leaned back in her chair to look back into the living room, only to see Blake and Sun recording again. Blake was now lying on the couch on her stomach, propping herself up with her elbows with her book open in one hand. Her legs were bent at the knees, and she had her feet crossed one ankle over the other. Sun was standing to the side of the couch, using his tail to film a variety of angles; some of them mildly far, others being up close to her soles, where she would either cross her ankles the other way, or slowly wiggle her toes.

"Oookay Weiss, time to get down to business" her thoughts were broken when Neptune sat across from her, setting a small stack of paper on the table.

"O-of course" She said

"Now I'm gonna ask you some routine questions, afterwards we'll get you set for your introductory shoot"

"Okay"

Neptune nodded, "Good. Question one, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one"

"Do you have an ID? You know, for legal reasons?"

She took out her wallet and gave him her driver's license, allowing him to take a picture "Alright question two, what size shoe do you where?"

"Six and a half"

"Nice. Question 3, what would you like to have as an alias?"

"Alias?"

"Yeah, a nickname so you don't have to use your real one"

As Weiss took a moment to think, Yang came out of the bathroom, "Ugh, man. As much as I love this, putting on these contacts is always a pain in the ass" she said as she finished tying her hair into a ponytail. When Weiss looked at her, she saw that her contacts made her eyes a blazing orange, accented with black eyeliner.

"Well Weiss?" Neptune asked.

"Oh, right. Umm......I'm not sure"

Yang sat down in the third chair, "What about Ice Queen~?"

"Haa haa, very funny Yang" Weiss said in annoyance.

"Hmm...I prefer snow angel instead" Neptune chided, making her blush, "but in all seriousness, it should be something simple. How about......I don't know, Lily?"

"Ooo I like that. So sweet and innocent~"

Weiss shrugged, "Sure, whatever"

Neptune wrote it down, "Alright, Last question. Are your feet ticklish?"

Her blush turned two shades darker, "T-ticklish?"

"I'll take that as a yes?" he said with a grin. She didn't give an answer, only slowly nodding. "Okay, now I just need you to sign these forms, the first one is for confidentiality, the second is a consent form, giving us permission to release your footage"

"Heh, FOOT-age" Yang snickered.

Weiss and Neptune gave her unamused looks, "What? It was a good pun"

"No it wasn't!" They heard Blake say from the living room.

After signing her name several times, Neptune handed her a card and slid a plastic box onto the table, "What's this?"

"It's a coupon to Signal Springs Spa, all models get complimentary pedicures for a discount" he explained opening the plastic box, "And now you get to choose what contacts you be wearing"

Weiss was amazed at how many there were; it was practically the whole rainbow. She then thought of her alias, the nickname reminding her of the water plant it symbolized. "I think I'll go with green"

"Okay. Let's get you set up"

* * *

 

She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't a little nervous. Having never been in front of a camera, let alone model before, she started to feel butterflies in her stomach. She was sitting on a stool in the living room. Blake, having finished for the day, was doing her makeup, while Yang was tying her hair into a French braid.

"So... if you guys don't mind me asking. How did you all start this?"

Sun chuckled, "Weeelllll I don't mean to _brag_ , but I think it's safe to say I was the mastermind behind the whole thing"

"And by mastermind, he means he only coming up with the concept while I did all the dirty work” Neptune said.

"Uhh...yeah, basically"

Blake giggled, "Sun and I have been dating since high school, but it was around two years ago when he came out to me about his fetish. It was adorable how nervous he was, but when I told him I was fine with it, our relationship only became stronger. Then, about four months later he proposed to me the idea of creating a website to post pictures and videos of my feet. I was extremely skeptical at first, but then he showed me a prototype of the site"

"How did you create a website?" Weiss asked.

"We have Neptune to thank for that, this guys a _prodigy_ when it comes to web development. I told him about my idea and he had a prototype created in two weeks!" Sun said.

"*Pfft* Please, you're being too kind"

"Anywaaay, when Sun started going into detail about his plan, I started lighting up to the idea. We would make a lot of money, my identity would be kept secret, and at the end of the day, it was just my feet. But I told him that I couldn't be the only one, and that if this was going to work, we'd need more models" Blake explained before frowning, having trouble covering up Weiss' scar.

"And I was their first stop" Yang began as she finished braiding, "It was the middle of freshmen year when they came together to tell me about their plan. At first I found it strange, because like you I never heard of a foot fetish before. But after doing some research, I found the opportunity invigorating; just the feeling of _dominance_ , knowing that I could make hundreds, if not thousands of men grovel and melt in pleasure with a simple wiggle of my toes? I told them to count me in"

"Yeah, it took us several months to recruit the rest of our models and for Neptune to work his magic. After we purchased the domain name, and completed the copyright process, FootGirlsOfVale dot com was launched. And that's when the _money_ started pouring in~" Sun said with a huge smile.

"More like flooding" Blake said as she finished up, "There we go, you're all set" she held up a small mirror.

Weiss was stunned; she looked amazing. Along with her emerald green contacts, she had mascara applied, complimented with silver eye shadow. But what surprised her the most, was her scar...or lack thereof, "Wow Blake...I don't know what to say"

"Don't mention it. But what comes next is the easy part"

:::: :::: :::: :::: ::::

She sat on the couch patiently while Sun adjusted the filming lights. Once done, he grabbed his camera with a large lens on the front and checked the film, "Alright Weiss, let's see 'em"

She took a deep breath as put her feet up on the coffee table. Wearing a simple pair of dark blue bobs, she reached over and slipped them off, stretching her toes now that they were free. "Light blue polish. That's a nice color"

She blushed again, "Thanks…I guess. It's my favorite" she said as he held up the camera, "So how to you want me to pose?"

"Oop, hang on a second. You got a couple specs of dirt" he said, using his tail to...

"Ah!" She jerked her feet away when she felt it brush against her arches.

"Hehe, sorry. But yeah just put them side by side so that your soles face the light. And feel free to smile if you like"

She did as told, even doing her best to look seductive; having her eyes half-lidded and giving a small smile, "Perfect"

He took several snaps, "Good, now spread your toes" he said. She spread them as wide as she could, and several more snaps were taken, "Great, and now scrunch them like your forming a fist". She did, making small wrinkles form on her arches, "Excellent. Now cross your ankles"

After she did, they cycled through her scrunching and spreading her toes again before finally having her turn on her side, stacking her feet right on top of left for the last set of shots. "Aaaand that should be good" Sun said as he started reviewing the photos.

"Wait...that's it?"

"Yep, you're all done"

Weiss was perplexed, that was practically effortless, "Damn Weiss, you sure you never modelled before? You looked like a natural" said Yang.

"Positive. But seriously? That's it?"

"Yeah, easy right?"

"And...…people will pay _money_ for that?"

"For photos? No. They're just for previews. Videos are the ones that make money" Neptune explained.

"Oh okay. So when do you want me to come back to film?"

"Anytime. We don't have definitive schedules for our models, so just come whenever is convenient for you. Just be sure to inform us beforehand" said Sun.

Weiss nodded, "Hey Weiss, I'm heading back to Beacon, you need a ride?" Blake asked.

She looked at her scroll for the time, remembering the video call she had later that evening, "Yeah"

* * *

 

She was sitting upright in her bed, with her back leaning against the wall. On her lap was her laptop, with the word 'Connecting...' fading in and out for the past three minutes. She sighed; what was she going to say? She couldn't possibly mention her new "job"

Suddenly, a woman appeared on the screen, her white hair tied in a perfect bun with a portion over her right eye. She was dressed in a blue camouflage uniform, an indication of being a member of the Atlas Navy. "Weiss? Are you there?"

"Winter, it’s so good to see you"

"A pleasure to see you too sister. My apologies for the slight delay. How have you been?"

"... ..."

"Weiss?"

"Sorry. I've been good. I made some new friends and my studies have been going exceptionally well. I'm currently one of the top students in my class and I also made the dean's list yet again"

Winter could easily see through her guise, "Weiss...what's wrong?"

She smirked, her sister was always so perceptive, but it quickly wavered before she spoke again. "It's......father"

Winter's eyes narrowed, "What did he do?"

"He...stopped paying my tuition"

"What for?!"

"Because I'd rather pursue my dreams than be his obedient little heiress to the Schnee Corporation"

"Hmph, that son of a bitch. I expected as much. What are you planning to do? How much money do you need to pay?"

"Four thousand, per semester. But it's okay, I've already gotten myself a job"

"You have? Where at?"

"At a restaurant on campus. It pays _really_ well, and the hours fit almost perfectly with my class schedule" She lied.

"Well good for you Weiss. I'm glad to see you stand up for yourself; you took initiative and taken matters into your own hands. I couldn't be prouder"

"...Thanks..." Weiss said. She then felt her eyes start to water, "...……I miss you Winter"

Winter gave a small smile, "I miss you too sister. But I'm afraid I won't be back for another three months or so. I'm sorry"

"...It's fine...I just worry about you……a lot"

“I know you do Weiss. I remind myself every day. But I promise when I return, we'll go on a nice looong vacation together. Just the two of us. Okay?"

"*sniff* Okay"

"Wipe your eyes little sister. I love you, more than anything else on Remnant"

"I love you too Winter"

“Until next time”

...And just like that......the call ended.

**To Be Continued...**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

 

It was now Friday. After finishing her last class of the week, Weiss entered her flat to see Yang and Blake sitting in the living room. “Oh what the fuck!? That’s bullshit! How the fuck did he not die!?”

“Because you missed him Yang”

“I didn’t miss him! I shot him right in his stupid, shit-eating face!”

“Yang, why are you yelling so much?”

Blake giggled, “Because she just bought an Xbox One with the newest Call of Duty and doesn’t know how to play”

“I DO know how to play! It’s just these _assholes_ keep fucking cheating! GODDAMNIT!”

Weiss looked at the TV to see Yang’s character lying dead on the concrete with a respawn counter over their body. “*sigh* At least keep your voice down. Our flat may be big, but that doesn’t mean our neighbors can’t hear you” she said making her way to her room. But she stopped, “Oh yeah, um…Blake? Can you tell Sun I’d like to…film today?”

“Sure, do you need a ride?”

“Yeah, just give me a minute”

* * *

 The car ride was, for the most part, silent. Blake was keeping her eyes on the road, while Weiss looked into a small makeup mirror, covering up her scar. “You know Sun told me you received a lot of positive feedback from your preview pictures. People seem to be really excited to see your first video”

“Really? Huh…I can’t tell whether to feel flattered or not”

“Eh, take it however you want. You’re probably the most anticipated model we’ve had”

“Mm……say, can I ask you something?”

“What about?”

Weiss hesitated, “…about Neptune”

“Do you like him?”

“What? No, why would you think that?”

“Because you’re blushing again. Just like you did when you met him, and I’m assuming like you did when he called you ‘snow angel’ while you were doing the paperwork” Blake said with a smirk.

“……wait, how did know he called me…” her question was answered when Blake twitched her cat ears. “*sigh* okay yes, I like him alright? I just wanted to know if you could tell me a little more about him”

Blake giggled, “Well, I don’t know much about him personally, but he and Sun have been best friends since middle school. He’s got a pretty good sense of humor, he likes to play video games and he loves working with computers. I know he works IT for a local business in downtown Vale, but that’s pretty much it”

Weiss closed the mirror, “Does he have a…you know…foot fetish?”

Blake shrugged, “I wouldn’t be surprised. He and Sun practically _share_ a brain at this point”

*Vmmm* *Vmmm* *Vmmm* Weiss dug in her pocket to take out her scroll, frowning once she saw the caller ID: _Father_. Scoffing, she hit the end button.

They pulled up at the apartment building, parking behind a blue convertible, “Oh, seems Ilia’s here”

“I’m assuming that’s another model?”

“Yeah, a close friend of mine too. But I’ll give you a little warning, she can be pretty…ecstatic”

Weiss rose an eyebrow, “What does _that_ mean?”

“You’ll see”

:::: :::: :::: ::::

*Knock knock kno-knock knock…knock knock* they opened the door and made their way through the kitchen, stopping just outside the living room.

Inside the living room was Sun, who was recording, and a girl sitting on the couch. She had white skin with long orange hair and hazel colored eyes; she wore denim short-shorts and a white and green striped t-shirt. She had her feet crossed on the coffee table with a pair of jeweled sandals off to the side.

“…Hmhmhm, until next time pervert~” she said as she wiggled her toes.

“Aaaand we’re good”

“*whew* good” the girl said, when suddenly her entire body changed color in an instant; her hair turning a rich brown, eyes a pale lilac, and skin a dark tan with freckle-like spots on her face, shoulders, and knees.

“Wha…how did you do that?” Weiss asked.

“Oh hi, you must be the new model Sun told me about” the girl said, standing up to walk over and extending a hand, “Ilia, Ilia Amitola”

“Um…”

“Oh right. I’m a chameleon faunus. I’m able to change my appearance at will”

Weiss’ eyes widened, “Really? I’ve never seen a faunus with that trait before. That’s amazing!”

The spots on Ilia’s skin turned pink, “Hehe, I’m glad you think so”

“And you’re doing this too?” Weiss asked, motioning to the spots.

“Huh?” Ilia looked at herself, “Oh sorry. Sometimes this happens when I’m around an attractive girl”

“……You…think I’m attractive?”

Her eyes turned pink also, “U-uh, well yeah. I-I mean you looked absolutely breath taking in your preview photos, but to actually see you now in person? I-I can’t really help it.”

“Oh. Um…I appreciate the compliment Ilia, but I don’t…swing that way”

Ilia’s eyes, hair, and spots turned a deep shade of blue “Oh……well that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends, right?”

“Not at all” Weiss said, making Ilia turn back to normal in relief

“Weiss, are we still gonna film?” Sun asked.

“Yeah, I just need to do my hair and put my contacts in”

“I can do your hair. If you don’t mind” Ilia offered.

“Sure, feel free” Weiss said as they went to sit on the couch.

“So Ilia, what brings you to this side of town?”

Ilia removed Weiss’ hairpiece, making it fall to its full length, “My mom’s birthday will be coming up soon. I haven’t seen her in a few years so I’ve been saving up money so I can go to Menagerie and visit”

“Your mother lives in Menagerie?” Weiss asked after putting in her last contact.

“No, she’s buried there”

“Oh…I’m sorry”

“It’s alright, I’ve long since come to terms. I plan on leaving on the first of next month”

“Would you mind if I tagged along?”

“Huh? Blake you don’t have to…”

“I insist. It’s been a while since I’ve seen my parents too. After we visit your mom we can stay with them in Kuo Kuana. I’m sure they’d be happy to have you over”

“What about me? Can I come?” Sun asked.

“No”

“Why? I thought your parents loved me?”

“My mom still does. But Dad’s another story”

“…Is he…still mad about the thing with the door?”

“And the thing with the vase, and the fact that you set part of the house on fire”

“You set their _house_ on fire?!” Weiss asked.

“It was an accident! And it was only like…a few plants or something”

“They were his award winning belladonnas, burnt to a crisp along with half of his study”

“………I said it was an accident”

Weiss could only shake her head. Once she felt Ilia finish tying her hair, she propped her feet up on the edge of the coffee table, bending over to take off her black flats. “…wow”

“Hm?” she turned her head, only to see that Ilia’s entire body was bright red.

“Uh, s-sorry. You just have…really cute feet”

Weiss rose and eyebrow, “Thanks? I still don’t see what the appeal is” she said looking down at her toes. Having gone to Signal Springs Spa two days prior to receive a pedicure, they were painted white with black tips.

“You don’t have to, just kick ‘em up, sit back, and relax” Sun said getting his camcorder ready.

As Weiss made herself comfortable, Ilia took her sandals off the table to put them back on, “So this will be your first video?”

“Yeah. So what do you want me to do?” Weiss asked Sun, putting her feet side by side.

“We’ll start off easy. Do you have your scroll on you?”

“Yes”

“Then just take it out and mess around on it”

“…Really?”

“Uh-huh. You don’t have to talk, only move your feet into different positions every so often. Just act like I’m not here”

She shrugged, choosing not to question it. But once she took out her scroll, she saw she had a message: _When you’re done playing this childish game, call me. You can’t ignore me forever._ It was from her father. Rolling her eyes, she left no reply, instead opening an app to play a game of solitaire. “Okay, I’m ready”

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

"Mmmm, do that again~" Blake sighed as she spread her toes.

Sun grinned, giving each of them a kiss before taking her big toe in his mouth, sucking on it gently. At the same time, he used his thumbs to knead into her arch, making her ears fall flat against her head.

"You're such a weirdo"

"But I'm _your_ weirdo"

"Hmhm, yes you are~" Blake said, raising her right foot to rub her toes on his cheek.

He took it in hand, holding it next to her left foot to wrap his tail around her ankles. He then brought them close, slowly licking up and down her soles, eliciting audible purrs from the cat faunus.

She closed her eyes as she sank deeper into her pillow. It was the following Tuesday. With her roommates out for the evening, Weiss off fencing and Yang in Architecture, she had the entire flat to herself.

She bit her lip when she felt Sun move back to her toes, sliding his tongue between them and giving each a light nibble. *Knock Knock Knock*

"Mmm…just ignore it, they'll go away" she said as he started sucking again.

… … … …*Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock*

"They didn't go away"

"They will"

… … … … … …*Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock-

"*sigh* Alright! I'm coming!" She released her ankles from Sun's tail to stand up from the futon. When she got the door, she opened it to see a blond boy with blue eyes, "Yes?"

"Uh, sorry um…is Weiss here?"

"No, she's out right now"

"Oh. Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Around six thirty-ish"

"Okay cool. When she gets back, do you think can you tell her Jaune stopped by? We're in the same psychology class and I was wondering if she'd like to study for the next exam together"

"Sure…will do"

"Great. Thank you so much" the boy said as he left.

After Blake closed the door, she went back to lie down, "Who was tha-mph!'"

She interrupted Sun by shoving her feet in his face, "Don't worry about it, just groom weirdo~"

* * *

" _That Pyrrha Nikos, I swear. How can someone so kind be so damn cunning!? I hardly even saw that last strike_ " Weiss thought as she reached the door to her flat, _"*sigh* whatever, after I take a quick shower, I can go ahead and start reviewing for the psych exam_ " she swiped her keycard through the lock.

When she entered, she saw Sun and Blake on the futon. Blake was asleep with her feet resting in Sun's lap, who was softly massaging them while watching TV. "Hey Weiss, what's up?"

"Hello Sun. What are you doing here?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded envelope, "Your first check arrived. I know you don't have a car so I stopped by for the sake of convenience" He said. "Hey Blake…" he lightly brushed his tail against her soles.

"Hmm…hmhmhehehe" her toes scrunched as her eyes opened.

"Weiss is here"

"Oh, thanks. Weiss some guy came by earlier. His said his name was Jaune? He wanted to know if you wanted to study together for a psychology exam" She said stretching her arms above her head, shifting to prop herself up with her elbow.

"Ugh, him again? God, when will he learn to take the hint already?"

"You think he likes you?

"Please. Of course he does, but I know his type. Growing up in Atlas, boys have only ever like me for one reason; all they see is a pretty face paired with the perks of the Schnee name" Weiss said, taking the envelope from Sun.

"Yeesh, I can see why Yang calls you the Ice Queen" he said.

"Hmph, call me what you want. It doesn't change the fact that they only liked me for my father's money" she ripped the envelope and pulled out her check, "Wh…wha?" she was caught off guard.

"How much did you get?" Blake asked.

"Seven-hundred and fifty lien"

Sun whistled. "Wow, you were right Sun. She _was_ the most anticipated model" Blake said.

"You're saying you doubted me?"

She smirked, "No of course not. When have I ever doubted you?" she asked, making Sun look at her skeptically.

"Ha! This is insane. This is _actually_ insane. I literally just sat and played solitaire for fifteen minutes"

"It's not insane, people just like your feet" Sun said.

"But that's so… …taboo. I mean it's feet; they get sweaty from being in shoes all day, we walk all over the floor with them, what's the attraction?"

"It's not as taboo as you think. Foot fetishism is actually the most common fetish there is, but it takes having one to fully understand it"

"And while it may be taboo, there are _plenty_ of worse ones out there. Not to mention the fact that it's so easy and safe to indulge in. Whenever I let Sun do his thing, I get a nice foot rub and an _amazing_ grooming in return" Blake said.

Weiss rose an eyebrow, "Grooming?"

"…I'm part cat"

As realization struck, her whole face turned red, "TMI"

"You're the one who's curious"

"I'm not curious, I'm…befuddled" she looked back at her check, making sure she saw the number correctly.

"Well that's only your first one. You'll be getting several more in due time" Sun said.

"Great. I'm taking a shower, then I'll be in my room studying if you need me"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"The medulla, cerebellum, and pons are located in the hindbrain. The medulla performs critical bodily functions, the cerebellum is for walking and balance, and the pons is for arousal and sleep. The limbic system is composed of the amygdala, hippocampus, and the hypothalamus, each of which…"

*Knock Knock*

"Yes?"

It was Blake, "Hey Weiss, Jaune's back"

She stopped what she was doing to pinch the bridge of her nose, "Can you just act like I'm still not here?"

"I…already told him you were"

"*sigh*…alright" she stood up from her desk to follow Blake back into the living room.

"BAM! Ha! Suck it monkey boy!" Yang shouted, fist pumping her controller in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your hopes up. We're playing best of five" said Sun. They were both on the futon, playing Mortal Kombat as Blake sat back down to spectate.

It was then that Weiss noticed Jaune standing in the open doorway, awkwardly shifting in place before smiling as he saw her. "H-hey Weiss!"

"Hello Jaune" She said closing the distance, "What do you want?"

"Uh…did Blake…not tell you?"

"No she did. I just want to know why you're back"

"Oh. Well I was wondering…you know after that last group project we had, we ended up getting A's on it after working together"

"…And?"

"Aaand I was thinking…since we did so well on that project…maybe if we were to work together again to study for this exam, we would do just as good? I mean…you're _really_ smart, and I'm…you know…"

"…Yeah, about that Jaune. That project was just a one-time thing. We were assigned as partners by professor Oobleck, so we did what we had to do to get a good grade. But for studying, I'm actually more productive when doing it on my own. Sorry"

"Oh, okay. Do you think we…" Before he could finish, the door closed in his face.

When Weiss turned back around, she was met with three looks, one in particular coming from Yang, looking like she was holding back a laugh, "*sigh* Yang, I swear if you make another Ice Queen joke"

"I wasn't planning on it. Buuuuut you did kinda give him the… _cold_ shoulder"

"That _was_ pretty harsh Weiss" Blake said.

"What? I said 'sorry'. Besides, knowing him, he'll be back at it again within the next few days" Weiss said walking back to her room.

*Vmm* *Vmm* Sun pulled out his scroll to look at the message he received, "Hey Yang, I got a text from Velvet. Seems she and Coco will be able to film tomorrow. You in?"

"Of course"

"Are you three shooting another special?" Blake asked.

"Uh-huh, but this time I get to have some revenge. Last time they almost made me pee myself"

"Not to mention you were also in tears and begging like your life was at stake" Sun chuckled.

Yang rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let's just continue so I can kick your ass" she said as they looked back at the TV.

_Round Two. Ready? FIGHT!_

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"So…how did it go?"

"*sigh* She shot me down…again" Jaune said closing the door as he entered his flat, "I just don't understand what's wrong with me"

"Hey, don't go beating yourself up about it. Maybe Weiss isn't looking for a commitment right now. You know how us _girls_ can be"

"And you know the saying, there's plenty of fish in the sea"

"Not one like her. I mean she's beautiful…smart…graceful…the pure personification of the words class and elegance"

The girl with short orange haired giggled, "Wow, and here I was thinking _you_ were the poetic one Renny" she said, using her socked foot to poke the other boy in his cheek.

"Nora, stop it"

"Why? I just took a shower; they shouldn't smell that bad" she said as she continued.

The boy then grabbed her ankle, "Stop…or else" he held his other hand next to her sole, wiggling his fingers.

"Okay! Okay! Stopping"

"Anyway. Jaune, how long have you been trying to get with Weiss?"

"Since…freshmen year"

"And how many times has she turned you down?"

Jaune scratched the back of his head, "I've…lost track"

"Then perhaps it's time you've moved on. Everyone has a soulmate Jaune. You may not find yours today, or tomorrow, or maybe even several years from now, but you will eventually. And when that moment happens, you'll know for sure"

"Easy for you to say. You two are practically made for each other. You might as well be peanut butter and jelly"

Just then, a door to one of the bedrooms opened, revealing a girl with scarlet red hair and green eyes, wearing a red t-shirt and polka-dot pajama pants, "Oh, hey Jaune. I thought you'd be studying with Weiss at the Library"

"Hey Pyrrha, plans have changed. I'll just be in my room studying instead"

"Okay. And maybe when you finish you can come join us. It's movie night~, and tonight we're watching 'The Huntsman Rises'"

"Oh, that's right! I forgot to make the popcorn" Nora said as she shot up from the futon and went to the small kitchen.

As Pyrrha walked passed to sit with Ren, Jaune's eyes drifted downward, noticing she was barefoot; her toes painted with an emerald glitter polish. "Yeah, I'll try" he said heading to his room.

* * *

"Ahhh, another test down, another 'A' for the transcript" Weiss said to herself confidently. When she entered the flat, she saw Yang donning her pair of aviator sunglasses and grabbing the keys to Bumblebee, "Hey Yang, where are you going?"

"Over to Sun and Neptune's"

"Oh perfect, can I come with?"

Yang lowered her glasses, "Is someone eager to get back on camera~?" she said with a sly grin.

"No, I'm not _eager_. But after seeing how much money I got for my first video, I figured I'd go ahead and shoot some more so I can pay off my tuition as early as possible"

"You know you only got one check right? You're gonna get several more pretty soon"

Weiss shrugged, "It's better to be safe than sorry"

"Alright, whatever you say. Let's get going"

:::: :::: :::: :::: ::::

*Knock Knock Kno-Knock Knock…Knock Knock*

"*sniff* *sniff* mmm, I wonder what they're cooking" Yang said as she opened the door.

When they came into the kitchen, there were met by Sun, Neptune and two other girls; one with long bunny ears, the other wearing a beret with a strand of hair dyed purple hanging down the side of her face, "Hey heyyy Yang, 'bout time you got here. And _this_ cutie patootie must be Weiss right?"

"Yes, and you are…?"

"Coco Adel, and this is my girlfriend Velvet"

"Hey there"

"What's all this?" Yang asked, pointing out the numerous take out boxes on the table.

"Sun told me you guys are shooting another special, so on my way back from work I decided to pick us up some 'Simple Wok' for when you finish" Neptune said.

"Special? What's a special?" Weiss asked.

"They're exclusive videos that we charge triple the average price" Sun explained, "speaking of which, Coco, Vel, you two still need to decide who'll be the victim"

The couple looked at each other, "Rock paper scissors?"

"Sure" Coco said as they both raised a fist, "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot. Fuck"

"Hmhm, scissors beat paper Coco~"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with" they both stood up.

"Wait, what does it mean to be a 'victim'" Weiss asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" said Yang

"Well if these 'special' videos make thrice the amount of money; I may want to try"

"I doubt that. Special videos aren't for the faint of heart. But if you're _really_ that curious, we can show you"

"Sure that's a good idea Coco? I mean she _is_ a newbie. She might get scared off" Velvet said.

Weiss rose an eyebrow, "Why would I be scared off?"

"Just follow us" Coco said as she led the way into the living room. They walked past into the hallway, all the way to a third door in the very back. She took hold of the knob and twisted it open, "This is where the action happens"

Weiss grew a look of confusion at the contents of the room. The walls were completely aligned with soundproof foam, and there were several pieces of furniture: A bed with a pair of padded stocks connected the foot of the frame, two chairs at the end of said bed, and a TV dinner table that held two hairbrushes, four electric toothbrushes, several feathers, and a bottle of baby oil.

"…Um"

"Yep, first time seeing it is a little unnerving. But, fortunately for you, _I_ have the unlucky pleasure of being the victim today" Coco said as she began undressing.

"The victim of…what exactly?" Weiss asked.

"Being tickle tortured" Velvet chided, putting in her dark blue contacts.

Weiss' whole face paled, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, it sounds crazy…"

"Crazy?! It's not just crazy, it's sick! Twisted! What kind of sadistic freak gets off on seeing someone being tortured?!"

"Enough to have a market for it. It's the same reason why we charge so much for them" Sun said as he brought in the filming lights.

"And besides, it's completely voluntary. You don't have to do it if you don't want to" Coco said, putting in her purple contacts; having undressed, she was left in only a grey sports bra and white boy-shorts.

"… …Yeah, I think I'll pass"

"So be it, we'll be done in about twenty, twenty-five minutes"

:::: :::: :::: :::: ::::

Weiss came back in the living room to see Neptune eating and watching TV, "Not interested?"

"God no. Why would I ever put myself through that?"

He shrugged, "From what Yang told me, she said it's like being on a rollercoaster; it's intense when you doing it, but once you done you want to try again to experience that same feeling"

This sent shivers down her spine, "Why would anyone ever want to do it _again_?"

"Hell if I know, care to join? I bought more than enough food for everyone" he said, offering on of the takeout boxes.

"Sure" she sat on the couch next to him, "Do you have a fork?"

"Oh, here you go" He said, handing her two unfamiliar objects.

"What are these?"

"Huh? They're chopsticks. Have you never used them before?"

"No" she said as she opened her box, "I don't think I ever had this type of food before? Where did you get it from again?"

"'A Simple Wok'. It's a Mistralian restaurant in downtown Vale. It's pretty hard to find, but the food there is some of the most authentic Mistralian food I've had. Really reminds me of home"

"You're from Mistral?"

"Yeah, Haven to be exact"

Weiss frowned as she fiddled with her chopsticks, "Ugh, how the heck are you supposed to use these?"

Neptune chuckled, "You hold them with you thumb, index and middle fingers like this. Then to pick up the food, you clamp them down" he said giving an example.

"Okay" she mimicked his actions to pick up a piece of chicken. And when she put it in her mouth, her eyes widened from the foreign taste of exotic spices, "Mmm, oh my god, this is _amazing_ "

"Bon apetite" he said looking back to the TV.

Before Weiss continued to eat, she thought back to her conversation with Blake before her first video. Deciding to perform a little test, she slipped her feet out of her dark blue bobs, putting them up on the table and crossing her ankles, "So what's Mistral like? I've never been there" she asked, leaning back as she continued eating.

"Well for starters, it's big. When I was growing up, my dad would always take me to accompany him on business trips all around the continent, so I've been lucky enough to see a lot. And if there's one thing that I've learned, is that Mistralians have an unequivocal love for nature"

She noticed him glance at her feet, using the opportunity to lightly wiggle her toes, "Really? How so?"

"First off, there's the capital Haven, where I grew up. It's hard to describe with words alone, but the entire city is built into the Anima mountain range"

"A mountain range? Goodness, transportation must have been a hassle to handle"

"It wasn't that bad. The city is divided into multiple levels; driving within them is fine, but when you had to travel to the upper or lower levels, they have these large, elevator like platforms that could fit twenty to thirty cars each"

"Wow"

"It gets better. My second favorite city has to be Windpath. Well… it's not really a city, more like a town, but it's built into the side of a plateau that overlooks the ocean. I remember when my dad took me there, it was the time of year when humpback whales would visit the coast to breed; so throughout the _whole_ week, we were able to see them breaching numerous times a day"

"That sounds incredible"

"Yeah, it was. And you said you're from Atlas right? What's it like there?"

Weiss was caught off guard, "Atlas?"

"Uh-huh"

"…Hmm, well other than being cold and snowing every day, it's nothing really special. Ooo, but the most interesting aspect of Atlas would have to be the wildlife. I remember when my mother took me and my siblings sledding once, we saw a group of seals sunbathing"

"Seals?"

"Hehe, yeah. There was also another time when we went on a picnic, we ended up seeing a mother polar bear and her two cubs"

"Wait…you went on a picnic? Even when it's _that_ cold?"

She shrugged, "When you lived there for a majority of your life, you get used to it"

"Ohhh, so that's why Yang and Blake call you 'the ice queen'"

She gave him an unamused look, "Sorry, couldn't resist" he said putting down his empty takeout box, "You know, ever since I moved here, one place I've _always_ wanted to see is the forest of Forever Fall. I mean I've only ever seen pictures and documentaries about it, but I've never actually been there myself"

"I never been there either" she said, "I've just been so caught up with classes ever since freshmen year that I never had enough free time to visit"

"Huh, well maybe one day we can go together" he offered.

This made her blush, "Really?"

"Yeah, it'd be a great first-hand experience. For the both of us"

She smiled, "I'd like that" she said putting down her box as well. "So Neptune, for this next video, do you think you can help me figure out what to say? My last video I just played on my scroll and didn't have to talk at all"

He gave a nod, "Sure. Let's come up with some talking points"

:::: :::: :::: :::: ::::

After preparing several lines of dialogue, they continued to sit on the couch for a while to watch TV. Neptune then looked at his watch, "They should be finishing up now. Sun said twenty to twenty-five minutes right? Do you wanna go check on them?"

"Do I _have_ too?" Weiss asked.

"No…but you _did_ say you were curious about our special vids"

"*sigh* You're not wrong" she said as she stood up.

Finally making it to the door, she slowly opened it to take a peek inside…

"STOP! STOP! STOHOHOHAHAHAHAAAAAP! *gasp* PLEHEHEHEHEASE! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAA!"

She looked on in shock. Coco was laughing her head off; her wrists were handcuffed together and tied to the bed frame over her head, and her feet were locked in the stocks with her toes tied back. Yang sat in one of the chairs, aimlessly scratching her arches, while Velvet was straddling her legs, digging her fingers into her thighs.

"Hmmm, I don't know Nia, when I asked you guys to stop last time, remember what you said? 'Toooo baaaad~'" Yang sang without letting up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *gasp* I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEHEHEHEASE! *gasp* I CAHAHAHAN'T TAKE ANYMORE! *gasp* HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Yang paused, "Alright, alright, I'll cut you deal" she said picking up both hairbrushes, "If you can simply say the safe word, we'll stop" then immediately started scrubbing away at both soles.

"OH FUCK! FUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *gasp* PAHAHHAHAHAHAA! *gasp* PAHAHAHAAHAAA! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *gasp* P-PANDA! PANDA! FUCKING PANDAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

They finally stopped, "…Aaand we're good" Sun said.

"Aww now that wasn't so hard was it~?" Velvet asked as she got off.

"*huff*…*huff*…Fu…*huff* Fuck you" Coco said, completely exhausted.

Velvet walked up next to her, wiping away the tears trickling down her cheeks, "Aw I'm sorry" she said, leaning down to kiss her on the lips, "I'll make this up to you. I promise"

"*huff* just…*huff* get me out of this damn thing"

"My god, are you okay?" Weiss asked.

"Nah, she'll be fine. She's a tough cookie" Yang said, unlocking the stocks allowing Coco to remove her feet.

"Are you sure? That looked like hell"

"*huff* It's always hell…" Coco said as she stood. Her body was covered with sweat, and her hair was matted to her forehead, "Sun, I'm using your shower"

"Go right ahead" Sun said as she picked up her clothes off the floor, heading for the bathroom, "Alright Weiss, give me five minutes and we can-"

*BOOM*

They heard the bathroom door slam shut, "…Jeez, she seems really upset" Weiss said.

"Eh, she's always like that after being a victim. But once I let her play with my feet for a while, all will be forgiven" Velvet said.

"… …if you say so"

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"…You footboys are just _too_ easy to please. You don't need tits, ass, or pussy; I could probably be sitting here naked and all you would look at are _these_ babies~… …am I wrong?" Weiss asked, scrunching and flexing her toes as Sun did a close up on them.

"… … …hmhm, I bet you wish you were here in person don't you? Just kneeling there, licking my soft, delicate soles~, sucking on my plump little toes~, giving my feet the _proper_ treatment they deserve after a looong day~" she teased, rubbing her right foot on top of her left. "I wouldn't even have to acknowledge you. I would just sit back, place my feet on your face, and watch TV while having you as my perfect little footstool~"

She crossed her ankles, "I bet that's a dream of yours isn't it? A sexual fantasy you came up with as soon as you laid eyes on my feet~? Well that's too bad, because it will _never_ happen. You just have to settle with seeing these pretty little tootsies on your screen as you masturbate away~. Speaking of which…I hope you finished" she took her feet off the table, "'Cause your time just ran out"

"…Aaand we're good" Sun said.

"Well, well, well, who ever knew the Ice Queen could be such a femdom?" Yang snickered, standing in the doorway to the kitchen

"Yang, I swear to god…if you call me ice queen _one_ more time, I _will_ shave your head in your sleep"

Yang was about to eat a piece of sushi, before looking back at Weiss with a quirked eyebrow, "You wouldn't dare"

"Want to try me? You're the heaviest sleeper I know" she said, her tone unchanged.

The two had a momentary staring contest… … …before Yang shrugged, "Okay, I'll stop" she looked back down into her takeout box to continue eating.

Just then, the door to the bathroom down the hall opened; Coco finally coming out as she donned her beret, "About time you finished. Did you really need to take a _twenty_ -minute shower?" Sun chuckled.

"Bite me" she said.

"Hey Coco, do you still want to eat? You might have to heat up your food a li'l" Velvet asked as she came in the living room, offering the last takeout box.

Coco took it from her hands, "…you still owe me"

"Don't worry bean, you know I always keep my promises. And you _know_ how much you love my new pedicure~"

"Hmph, you think that'll suffice?"

Velvet pursed her lips, "… …Alright then. How about on our way back to campus, we stop to buy some whipped cream?"

"… _And_ chocolate syrup" Coco said.

"Wait, you two go to Beacon?" Weiss asked.

"Uh-huh, but we're a year ahead of you guys. Coco's majoring in fashion design, and I'm a double major in photography and video production. Oh, speaking of, Sun I saw you were able to master the new transition technique I showed you"

"Yeah, took me a little while though, and god knows Neptune didn't help at all"

"How was I supposed to help?" Neptune asked entering the living room as well, "I don't know jack about video editing"

"But you could've at least given some feedback. You know…constructive criticism?"

"Well if you let me knew, I would have tried. Sorry if I was a little busy with managing the website and all"

"Hey guys, I hate to cut your bickering short, but we ought to get going. It's starting to get late" Yang said.

"Yeah same here. Sun, I'll text you when we can film again. It should be in like a week or two" Velvet said as she and Coco made their way out.

"Alright, take care"

"Oh Sun? I forgot to ask this last time, but can I get your phone number? To let you know when I want to come back?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah it's eight-seven-five, three-nine-five, three-two-three-eight"

"Thanks" she said, but before she put her scroll away…

"Uh, hey Weiss. Do you want my number too?" Neptune asked, "You know, for if you ever want to take a visit to Forever Fall?"

She blushed again, "S-sure. I can give you mine as well"

* * *

It was 8:00 pm when they came back to their flat, being greeted by Blake reading in the living room. "There you guys are, how was it?" she asked as she closed her book.

"Horrifying" Weiss said.

"Horrifying?"

"She witnessed the making of a special video first hand" Yang said.

"Ah, that makes sense. Well I don't blame you, they aren't for the faint of heart"

"Coco said the same thing. Have you ever done one?" Weiss asked.

Blake shook her head, "Oh no, not in a million years. Cat paws are very sensitive, and since I'm a cat faunus, I'd probably lose my sanity within the first two minutes" she shuddered at the very thought, "What else did you do? Did you film again Weiss?"

Before she answered, Yang did for her, "Yep, she filmed after we finished. Hehe, you should've seen her, she was all like 'Oh yeah~, it makes me sooo _wet_ knowing that you're _jerking_ off to my feet~'"

"I said NOTHING of the sort!" she shouted, blushing madly, "Neptune helped me prepare some dialogue, dialogue to make me sound like I had at least _some_ dignity"

"And speaking of Neptune, he _totally_ asked you out on a date" Yang said.

"He did?"

"No, he didn't" Weiss said.

"Then what was with the whole 'exchanging numbers if you ever wanted to go to Forever Fall'?"

"That was more of a friendly invitation. While you and Velvet were off _torturing_ Coco half to death, Neptune and I chatted in the living room while we ate. The subject of Forever Fall forest came up, along with the fact that we both have never been there, so he brought up the idea of us going together to see what it's like."

"… …so it's a date" Blake said.

"Whatever, do you mind If we watch TV?"

"No, go ahead. I think 'The Achieve Men' is on"

"Ooo good, I hope it's the episode where they perform the doomsday heist"

"Huh, I didn't think you were a fan of that show Weiss. I assumed you'd think it's too barbaric" Yang said.

Weiss shrugged, "It's a guilty pleasure"

After situating themselves, Yang sitting with Blake and Weiss on the recliner to the side of the couch, they turned on the TV, when suddenly…

_My eyes are open wide, I racing to her side, there's nothing that I won't do for herrrrrr! This is not a dream, my mind repeats the scene, I can't forget it and it's torrrrturrrre!..._

"Hello?" Yang answered.

" _Ugh, Yang! We're on facetime! I don't want to look at your ear!_ "

She pulled her scroll away to look at it, seeing a girl on the screen with silver eyes and black hair with red tips, "Hey sis, what's up?"

" _Don't you remember? You said we'd video-chat tonight_ "

"Of course I remember, but I thought we agreed at nine o'clock"

" _Yeah but…I didn't feel like waiting. I wanted to see you_ "

"Aw, that's okay. How are you? How's your senior year at Signal going?"

" _It's good_ "

"You haven't caught a case of Senioritis have you?"

The girl rolled her eyes, " _No Yang, I'm doing just fine. I'm making sure that I stay on top of all my classes_ "

"And how about your social life? Are you _seeing_ anybody~?"

The girl blushed, " _Well…there's this boy named Oscar Pine…_ "

"Oscar? What's he like?"

" _He's a sophomore. We've been-_ "

"Wait, he's a sophomore?"

" _Yeah. Something wrong with that?_ "

"No, I'm just surprised"

" _Anyway, I guess you can say we've been dating since the end of first quarter. He's really nice and he's also **really** cute. This weekend we're going to see another movie together_ "

"Aw, how sweet"

" _What about you? Have you met anyone yet?_ "

Yang shook her head, "Nah, too busy focusing on my studies. And speaking of studies, have you started applying to any colleges?"

" _No, not yet, but I will soon…huh? Oh…Dad wants to know if he can talk to you_ "

Her expression noticeably mellowed, "Uh…yeah sure"

Seconds later, a man appeared on the screen; he had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scruffy goatee, " _Hey sweetie_ "

"Hey Dad. What's up?"

" _Where are you?_ "

"I'm in my flat, sitting here watching TV with my roommates" she said, turning her scroll to show Blake and Weiss.

" _Can you go somewhere private?_ "

"Why do I need-"

" _Just…do it_ " he interrupted.

Growing a look of confusion, she stood up and headed to her room.

Once they heard the door close... ...Weiss wiped her eyes, "You okay Weiss?" Blake asked.

"I'm fine. It's just…hearing Yang talk with her sister made me think of my own"

"Mm. You said your sister is in the Navy right?"

"…Yeah. I just really miss her"

"Do you ever get the chance to talk to each other?"

Weiss nodded, "Yeah, but only once a month. And even then, our conversations have to be extremely brief. I guess I'm a little envious"

"I don't blame you, I would be too. The only advice I can really give is to cherish those interactions for all they're worth, and be grateful that you're able to talk to her at all"

"... ...yeah...you're right"

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

*Fting*…*Fting* *Fting* *Fting*…*Fting* *Fting* *Fting-ting* "HA!"

"Point!"

The two combatants stepped back from one another, lowering their swords and taking off their masks, "That was good Weiss, you really caught me off guard"

"Thanks. *whew* I have to admit; it _does_ feel good to finally win for a change"

"Well it was only a matter of time. There's no way I could possibly win _every_ match"

"Splendid job you two, I must say that both of your techniques are absolutely superb. Your both fleet of foot and you strike with precision I haven't seen in a long time"

Both fencers looked at the woman with blonde hair and green eyes, "Thank you Professor Goodwitch. And we appreciate you staying late to officiate this last match"

"It's no problem. I'll take any opportunity to see you lot fence with such vigor and enthusiasm. It takes me back; you know I was quite the fencer myself back in the day"

"Yeah, you mentioned that before. In fact, it's one of the reasons why Weiss and I wanted to ask you something" Pyrrha said.

"What about?"

The two exchanged looks, "We want to start a fencing team for Beacon. Do you know how we would go about doing so?" Weiss asked.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea. But I'm afraid the process will be rather difficult. First off, you need to create a proposal, stating why you feel creating a team would be beneficial to the university. If headmaster Ozpin gives the approval, you then have to find a coach and recruit a team"

"That's easy enough, we've already spoke with the rest of the club members, they're all for the idea. And we were thinking you could be our coach" Pyrrha said.

"I'd love to, but there's more to it. If headmaster Ozpin approves, there's still the possibility of the university not having the proper funds to support the team, not to mention we'd have to register with the Remnant College Athletics' Association which may take some time in itself"

"Wait, not enough funds? Do you mean we'll have to come up with the money ourselves?" Weiss asked.

"Perhaps we could hold a fundraiser" Pyrrha said.

"You mean like washing cars?"

"We could do that, but I was thinking of something more fun. Like maybe having one of those dunk tanks you see at carnivals or something"

The professor chuckled, "Well we can worry about that when the time comes. For now, focus on creating a proposal. When you finish, I'll take it to the headmaster myself to see what he thinks"

"Thank you Professor. I can get started on the proposal tonight. When I finish I'll send it to you Weiss so you can review and make any changes if needed" Pyrrha said.

Weiss nodded, "Sounds like a plan"

* * *

When Pyrrha arrived back at her flat, all of her roommates were eating in the living room, "Hey Pyrrha, how was fencing?" Nora asked.

"Same as always. Are you… …eating pancakes?"

"Uh-huh"

"…For dinner?"

"Come on Pyrrha, Ren made them. They're _really_ good" Jaune said.

"I know, but having breakfast for dinner? That's seems rather unorthodox"

"Well fine, if you don't want to eat them, then I guess it's more for me~" Nora said.

"No…no I'll eat it's just…*sigh* I'm taking a shower" she said defeated.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

After coming out of her room donned in her pajamas, she took a seat next to Nora on the futon, placing her laptop on her lap and opening it. "I thought you said you were gonna eat?"

"Don't worry I will, but first I need to get started writing this proposal"

"A proposal? For what?" Ren asked.

"For fencing club. We're trying to start an actual team for the school"

"A fencing team? *Gasp* can I join?"

Pyrrha rose an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't care for fencing"

Nora shrugged, "True. But that was mostly because you guys were only a club. I like to play sports for the _competition_ "

"But you don't even know how to fence" Ren said.

"Also true, but I'm willing to learn"

"Well that's good enough for us. We'll always be willing to recruit new teammates, no matter the skill level" Pyrrha said, putting her feet up on the coffee table as she started typing away.

Jaune hesitated before he continued to eat…she was barefoot again. He sat on a bean bag to the right and slightly in front of the futon; with everyone else's attention drawn away, Nora and Ren watching the TV and Pyrrha with her eyes on her laptop screen, he decided to steel a few glances.

He looked down to cut off a piece from his pancakes. When he looked back up to eat it, he took his first peek. She had her left foot crossed over her right, giving him a nice view of her sole. It was perfect; beautifully pale and smooth, looking softer than any fabric on Remnant. He noticed that her index toe was adorned with a silver ring, but chose to look away as to not get caught.

He spent several seconds watching the TV, before reaching down to pick up his cup. As he brought it to his lips to take a sip of his punch, he took another look. He saw her scrunch and wiggle her toes briefly, making subtle wrinkles form along her arch; they were also still colored with the same emerald polish from last time.

He put his cup back down to watch TV again. But it wasn't even ten seconds before he looked back at her feet. There was just something about them that was so captivating, so eye catching, "... _*sigh* why do I have to be so weird_ "

"Is there something on my foot?" Pyrrha asked.

"H-huh?"

"You were staring at my foot. Do I have something stuck on it?" she asked, bringing it close to examine it.

He felt his cheeks heat up, "Uh, n-no sorry. I was just lost in thought… …you know thinking about how I did on my psychology exam" he lied.

"Oh. Well I'm sure you did just fine, you always excel in that class" she said, putting her foot back before continuing to type.

"…yeah"

* * *

Weiss came back to her flat to see both Blake and Yang. Yang, however, was slinging a duffle-bag over her shoulder putting on her aviator sunglasses, "Hey Yang, going to Sun and Neptune's again?"

"No. I'm going home"

"What for?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be back in a few days" with that, Yang walked past her and out the door.

She looked at Blake, "What's her deal?"

"I wouldn't know"

She pursed her lips, "...Do you think it has to do with why her father made her leave the room the other day?"

Blake shrugged, "I don't know"

…Her gaze drifted to Blake's cat ears, "… …You heard their conversation didn't you"

"… …Yes"

"Well…what did they talk about?"

"Nothing we should concern ourselves with"

"But we're her friends. We should be here to support her if she needs it right?"

"I agree with you, but this time seems different. I don't think she'll appreciate it if we knew about this"

"Well if you feel that way, why did you listen in the first place?"

"I didn't have a choice"

"Blake come on. If there's anything wrong happening I want her to know she can trust us, no matter what. Please?"

Blake took a moment to think, "… … …*sigh* okay fine. But I never told you this alright?"

Weiss nodded, "…Yang's… …bisexual. When she came out to her father before she came to Beacon he refused to except it, saying that he raised his daughter to be a strong, confident woman who would have a family of her own someday, not some useless, no good dike. We can only imagine how that argument ended up going. But the reason why he called her was to apologize, apparently feeling the need to finally explain why he reacted that way"

"What _possible_ reason could he give to justify calling his own daughter a _dike_?"

"Her mother" Blake said. "When she was born, her mother left them a month before her first birthday, leaving only a note saying how sorry she was; how she couldn't handle the responsibility of raising a child, and that she was leaving to spend the rest of her life with some woman named Vernal"

"… …Why would her father wait all this time to finally tell her?"

"Because up until now, he had no idea where she went. He said that her uncle Qrow found them, and if she wanted, she could go back home so he can give her their location if she ever wants to confront her mother herself one day"

"Oh... ... ...does her father still not except the fact that she's bi?"

"I don't know"

Weiss wasn't sure what to say, "Now do you see why we shouldn't get involved?"

"…Yeah. I didn't realize it was that bad" she said. *Vmm* *Vmm* She took out her scroll to see a message from Sun: _Hey Weiss, got two more checks for ya. Stop by whenever you can. "_ Hey Blake, after I take a shower, can I you take me to Sun's?"

"Sure"

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

" _Caffeeeeeine! I'm Caaaaffeeeeine! Caffeeeeeine! IIIIII'm Caaaaffeeeeine! Goddamn I love this song_ " Neptune thought to himself, " _Okay let's see… #ifndef MAX_BUFFER #define MAX_BUFFER to four thousand ninety-six. Class Flow_Regulator { void append_buffer(vectorchar [ ], char, int…"_

*Knock Knock Kno-Knock Knock…Knock Knock*

He lowered his headphones to hang around his neck to see Weiss and Blake enter the kitchen, "Hey guys, what brings you here?"

"Here to pick up a few checks" Weiss said, "What are you doing?"

"Just chillin', working on some source code for work"

"Where's Sun?" Blake asked.

"In there, filming with Cinder and Emerald" Neptune said, pointing to the living room.

This made Weiss curious. Deciding to take a look, she went to the living room doorway to peek inside…only for her face to turn as red as a rose.

On the couch were the two aforementioned models. One was a brunette, wearing an orange and white sundress, lying on her back with her head on a pillow. The other had ebony skin with mint-green hair, wearing a navy blue crop top and black capris sitting upright, holding the former's feet by her ankles and kissing her soles.

"Mmm that feels good babe~"

"Hmhm, you know it~" the ebony girl said, taking two long licks up her arches before sucking both her big toes as once; all of them painted a rich shade of amber.

" _… … …_ _To each their own_ " Weiss thought turning back to join Blake and Neptune at the table.

"What's with the face?" Blake asked.

"The black girl. She was…licking the other one's feet"

"Emerald? Yeah, Cinder's her girlfriend. They almost always shoot foot worship clips" Neptune said.

"'Worship'? Is that _really_ the term for it?"

"Don't bother asking why, it just is. We charge double the average price for them so they generate quite a good amount of revenue"

" _Double the average?_ " Weiss thought. She leaned back in her chair and took another look. Emerald was now only holding Cinder's right foot, sucking on her index and middle toe. She slid her tongue between them before moving on to the next two, repeating the process.

She felt her stomach churn as she looked at Cinder, but was surprised by her expression. She seemed content, relaxed even. Her eyes were closed with her left forearm resting on her forehead; a small smile formed on her lips as she sighed, Emerald having started to knead her heel.

"How does it feel?" she asked looking back.

"Having your feet worshipped? It's actually really nice. Especially when whoever's doing it _knows_ what they're doing" Blake said.

"…Seriously?"

"Oh yeah. If you're interested in making one, I can give Ilia a call. She'll be more than willing to do the honors"

Weiss blushed, "Ilia? Blake…I'm straight"

"So? You won't be doing anything sexual, she'll just be worshipping your feet. Try to think of it more as…an exotic massage from a Mistralian spa"

A mental imaged creeped into her mind, making her blush turn darker, "… … … …I…guess I could try. It'll probably be the weirdest thing I'll ever do"

"But the money's worth it, trust me. Whenever she and I film worship clips, it's some of the most lien either of us make… _without_ having to get tickled out of our minds" Blake said as she took out her scroll.

"…riiight" Weiss said as she dialed a number and brought it to her ear.

"… …Hey Ilia, how are you? I'm good. Are you busy? Great. Listen, I'm here at Sun and Nep's with Weiss and she's interested in doing a worship clip. Do you think you want to-"

" _YES! Oh my gosh, I'll be right there!_ "

Blake had to jerk her phone away from the outburst, "Okay, see you in a few" she hung up, "She's on her way"

"Wonderful"

Suddenly, Blake's right ear flicked, "They're done"

Hearing this, Weiss stood from her chair to go back to the living room, "Hey Sun"

"Weiss, perfect timing. I have your checks…" his tail dug into his front left pocket and pulled out two envelops "…right here"

"Thank you"

"Ah, so you're the new model. I'm Cinder, and this is…Emerald you can stop now"

"Mmm~" Emerald moaned, her eyes closed as she kissed the arch of Cinder's foot before sucking her toes again.

"Emerald!"

"Five more minutes?"

"No, we don't have time. If we're late for the concert, Tyrian will _never_ let me hear the end of it"

"Fine, fine" She put down her foot and wiped her mouth, "It's Weiss right? Nice to meet you"

"Likewise" Weiss said.

Cinder reached under the coffee table for a pair of gladiator sandals. After sliding her feet in and strapping them, she and Emerald stood, "Alright, until next time Sun"

"Yep, take care"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

… …*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* the door knocked loudly before it was shoved open, "*huff* Sorry. I tried to get here as fast as I could but there was an accident on the interstate and traffic was backed up for like half an hour". It was Ilia.

"Better late than never" Sun said.

"Right. So Weiss…" she clasped her hands at her waist, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I _can_ be" Weiss said, her hair braided and her green contacts in.

"Great. Come on, let's go"

She rose an eyebrow, "Go where?"

"To the guest room in the back"

"I'm not going back _there_!"

"Don't worry, you're not getting tickled. The bed just makes it more comfortable for your first time" Blake explained.

Weiss was skeptical, even after the reasoning, but nonetheless she followed suit.

When they entered the room, Ilia walked to the end of the bed, detaching the stocks and setting them to the side. Afterwards she kicked off her flip flops and took a seat on the covers, "Alright, let's do this" she said closing her eyes. With a deep breath, her appearance changed; her skin transitioning to a tan more akin to Vacuo, her hair a dark red, and her eyes the same color.

"Woah... ...you look like a completely different person" Weiss said.

"Uh-huh. Come on, have a seat" Ilia patted the spot behind her.

As Weiss took her place, Ilia undid her ponytail, making her hair fall. "So, since this is your first time, we'll go for about fifteen minutes. For the first ten you can either sit upwards or lay on your back while I hold your feet. And for the last five you'll lay on your stomach so your soles face up"

"...Okay"

"Are you nervous?"

"No, I'm just not sure how this is going to feel"

"Don't worry, I've been told I'm _very_ good at what I do~"

Weiss blushed again as Sun entered carrying both film lights, setting them down several feet away from the end corners of the bed and turning them on. "Okay, ready when you guys are" he said, getting his camcorder.

"Oh right, my alias is Alexia by the way"

"Got it"

"And remember, act like I'm not here" Sun said. When Weiss nodded he took hold of the camcorder with his tail, "filming in three...two...one..." he pointed at them, cueing to begin.

"Wow Lily, I absolutely LOVE your new pedicure. When did you get it?"

Weiss looked at her toes, they were painted white with red hearts on her big ones " _Guess I should play along…_ Thanks, I got it a few days ago"

Ilia ran a finger along the tops of them, "Tell me...have you ever had your feet worshipped before?"

"Nope. This will be my first time"

"Ooo a virgin. Well, I'll make sure to take good care of you~"

Weiss smirked, "Better get to it then~" she scooted back and stretched out her legs, resting her feet in Ilia's lap.

Now it was Ilia's turn to blush. With a seductive giggle, she lifted Weiss's left foot and brought to her face, putting her nose underneath her toes and inhaling deeply

" _Okay, this is beyond weird_ " Weiss thought, feeling the rush of air between her toes. "How do they smell?"

"Amazing~"

" _Well that was a lie_ " she thought again. How could it not be? She was fencing for almost _three hours_ before coming here. Sure she took a shower, but still. She looked at Ilia's expression; she was in utter bliss, not even the slightest bit phased from the odor.

Ilia began to kiss her foot; starting from her toes and working her way down. And honestly...this caught Weiss by surprise. It felt good. Ilia's lips were as soft as pillows, and they were also warm as well.

Then, when she reached her heel, she stuck out her tongue and took a long, slow lick all the way up her arch. Weiss's shoulders tensed as Ilia licked again…then again…then again, over and over. She was conflicted; it tickled, a lot…but in a good way.

Ilia changed it up; moving up below her toes, she started to nibble the ball of her foot. Weiss had to close her eyes and bite her lip, " _Uuugh that tickles *gasp*…_ Mmmm"

… …She opened her eyes when she realized she just moaned, only to see Ilia staring lustfully back at her, with her big toe in her mouth. She blushed madly, it was unlike anything she ever felt before. The inside of Ilia's mouth was so warm and wet, coupled with the soft caressing of her tongue along with the light suction…

Ilia moved to her next two toes, snaking her tongue between before wrapping her lips around them to suck again.

" _Oh wow, that feels really good_ " Weiss thought, when an idea came into her head. With a smirk, she pinched Ilia's tongue with her toes

"Mm?" Ilia looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Bringing up two fingers, she lightly scratched the instep of her sole.

Butterflies formed in Weiss's stomach as she felt the sensation travel up her leg, making her lips quiver into a smile, "hmhmhm alright stop" she pulled her foot out of her mouth, "now do this one~" and offered the other.

Ilia took it in hand, caressing it against her cheek. She kissed the arch before licking her sole, repeating her ministrations.

Weiss decided to lay down, resting her head one of the pillows, " _You know…despite how weird this is, Blake was right. It really is like a massage. And if these clips make as much as they say, then I should have enough lien to pay my tuition for the semester, and_ _ **then**_ _some. Huh… …I'll actually have money of my own for a change_ ". Ilia lifted her left foot to hold it next to her right; with a smile, she pressed her face into her soles, taking another deep inhale. " _Now she's smothering herself with them. This fetish definitely is an odd one_ "

:::: :::: :::: ::::

After nine minutes, Ilia set her feet down, "Mind turning onto your stomach?"

"Sure" She rolled over, crossing her arms to rest her head on them.

Ilia straddled her legs. Bending down she began with her heels, swirling her tongue around them before moving on to her soles, using her fingers to massage her toes all the while.

 _"_ _*sigh* Yeah, I think I can get used to this~"_ Weiss thought.

"Mmm, time for the best part~" Ilia said. She sat up, putting her weight on Weiss's calves.

" _Huh, I wonder what she means by-_ Pffahahaha wait! No! NO! STOHOHOHAHAHAHAAAAA! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" she burst into laughter. Ilia was tickling her!? Her fingers clawed, scratched and raked her soles in an awfully sporadic rhythm. "HAHAHAHAhAhahehehehahaHAAA! Please! *gasp* Please! I cahahan't! *gasp* I cahahahaHAhAHAHAHA!" she pleaded, but Ilia ignored her.

This was crazy! She needed to get out of this! Gritting her teeth, she pushed herself up with her arms and tried to pull her legs out, but they wouldn't budge. She tried again, but the urge to laugh overpowered her, causing her to buckle and guffaw at the top of her lungs.

It went on for what seemed like an eternity. Her cheeks hurt and her stomach was on fire. If this went on any longer, she was sure she was going to pass out, "… …Aaaand we're good" Sun said.

It stopped. Ilia leaned down and gave each sole a kiss before getting off, "Haha, well that was fun"

Weiss didn't move, far too busy catching her breath. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that Weiss. Every model gets tickled on their first worship clip" Sun said.

She sat up, wiping away tears from the corner of her eyes, "So what do you think? I'm pretty good huh?" Ilia asked.

Weiss glared at her, " _What do I_ _ **think**_ _?! The fucking nerve of..._ " she felt liking killing this girl! But she couldn't honestly hurt her… … … …but there _was_ a way to get payback. She lunged and attacked the chameleon girl's midsection; pinching and probing her sides.

"Ah! Hehehehey! AH! Stohohohop!" Ilia squealed before her skin started pulsating a multitude of colors.

"Woah" Weiss let off, astonished at the collage Ilia's skin became. Her arms were striped burgundy and cyan, her face was indigo and yellow, and her legs fuchsia and lime green.

"*huff* Yeah. This is one of the reasons why I don't do specials" she said, her skin turning back to normal. "And don't worry, you'll never have to be tickled again if you don't want to"

"… ... ...Wonderful"

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

" _The number you are trying to call is either disconnected or is no longer in service_ "

 _"_ _*sigh* What's going on_ _?"_ Weiss thought.

"Hehe, you know I've never heard you laugh this hard before" Blake giggled. Weiss turned her head to look at her laptop screen, only to see Ilia tickling her feet, "It's looking to be one of our top selling videos"

"Yeah, that's great and all Blake, but I'm starting to worry about Yang. She left Friday and tomorrow's Thursday. She's missing her classes and her scroll seems to be off"

"Well remember, she's dealing with something personal. It's best to just give her space"

"… …Still…"

Just then, they heard the door to their flat unlock before it was opened, revealing something shocking. It was Yang…supporting herself with a crutch. Her left foot was in a walking boot and her right arm was in a cast hanging by a sling. A blonde man carried her duffle bag as he held the door open, allowing her to come in, with a younger girl following suit.

"Oh my god, Yang what happened? Are you alright?" Blake asked in concern, both she and Weiss getting up to come to her side.

"I've been better. When I was on my way back home, a fucking drunk side swiped me on the interstate. Shattered my ankle, dislocated my shoulder, and broke my arm in three places"

"Goodness. When did this happen?" Weiss asked.

"Friday. I meant to call and let you two know, but my scroll broke too"

It then donned on Weiss, " _Wait…Ilia mentioned there was an accident on her way to Sun and Neptune's. I didn't think much of it until now_ "

"I'm just thankful that your alive, and that you remembered to wear your helmet" The man said, lightly hugging her with one arm to kiss the top of her head. "Where do you want your bag?"

"You can put it on my bed. My room's the one in the back left of the living room" Yang said. The man went to put her bag down, "Weiss, Blake, this is my sister Ruby. She's going to be staying with us to…help me out"

They looked at the girl. She had neck length black hair tipped red at the ends; her eyes were silver and she wore a grey t-shirt with a red hooded vest, along with a red-checkered skirt and a pair of flip flops. "H-hi, I promise you won't have worry about me. I'm a pretty 'out-of-the-way' type of person. I'll be here to help Yang with things like getting dressed, taking notes and…you know, all that stuff"

"Nice to meet you Ruby"

"Same here, your free to make yourself at home. You can sleep on the futon in the living room"

The blonde man returned, "Alright, I have to get going" he said, bringing Yang and Ruby into another hug. "Get well soon kiddo; and Ruby, don't fall back on your classes"

"I won't Dad"

"Good. I love you"

"Love you too" they said simultaneously.

The man kissed them on their foreheads, "If you ever need anything, just call" and then left.

"… …*sigh* I'm tired. I think I'm going to lie down"

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Ruby asked.

"No, I'm fine. Come on, I'll show you my new Xbox I told you about" Yang said as she starting making her way to her room.

Ruby followed her, taking hold of the handle to her large suit case to bring it with, leaving Weiss and Blake alone. "…I…don't know what to say"

"You're not alone" Blake said, her cat ears drooping, "I mean…she almost died, and neither of us knew. The thought alone makes my spine crawl"

Weiss looked back at the door to Yang's room, "…yeah"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"Oh wow! You even have Crash Bandicoot N'sane Trilogy?" Ruby said.

"Hehe, yup. I know how much you loved the originals" Yang said as she approached her bed.

"Oop, wait hang on" Ruby got there first; taking one of her pillows to turn it vertically against the headboard.

"Thanks" Yang said, setting her crutch aside before slowly sitting herself down.

"Here" Ruby took her other pillow and folded it in half, lifting her left foot and placing it underneath, "Doctor said you should keep it elevated"

"Yeah, I know. You gonna play?"

"Of course. But first I want to do my nails"

"*Pfft* Since when did _you_ start painting your nails?" Yang asked, grabbing her remote to turn on her TV.

"A few months ago" Ruby said, taking a seat on the small velvet chair next to her bed. "I was thinking about trying a silver coat this time" she dug into her book bag and pulled out a small bottle of polish, slipping off her flip flops to look at her toes. " _He'll like this color for sure_ "

"What was that?"

Ruby blushed "N-nothing" she said, twisting open the bottle and resting her right foot on the edge of the chair to begin.

"What? What did you say?"

"I-I didn't say anything"

Yang noticed how red her cheeks gotten, "Ruby~…what are you not telling me~?"

"… … … … … Remember Oscar? That boy I told you I'm with?"

"Mmhm"

"Well… …on our fourth date, we went on a picnic in the Emerald forest. While we ate, I noticed that he kept looking at my feet. And when I asked why… …he told me it was because they were cute"

Yang was caught off guard; she didn't expect to hear _that_ of all things. But she decided to play it clueless, wanting to see where this went. "He thinks your feet are cute?"

"I know; I was just as surprised as you. He has this thing called a foot fetish, and he said that mine are the best he's ever seen"

"Really? And you don't find that weird?"

"It's not weird, it's…unique. Besides, it's nice having someone who appreciates the work I put into them." Ruby said as she held her leg out, spreading her toes to check her work. Satisfied, she brought it back to blow the polish dry.

"And by 'appreciate', you mean…?"

"Well for example, he gives me foot massages pretty much whenever I want. You know our big hammock in our backyard at home?"

"Yeah"

"Last weekend, on Saturday, I invited him over to spend the day together. Since the weather was nice, we decided to lay on the hammock and I let him massage my feet. For hours he just rubbed and rubbed and rubbed~, he even kissed my toes a couple times too. It…felt really nice"

"Alright, that's a little too much info sis'" Yang chuckled, "I'm happy to see that you found a nice boy, but whatever you two do together is your business and yours alone"

Once Ruby finished with her other foot, she took out her scroll and snapped a picture of them side by side. "What was that for?"

"To send to Oscar" she said, typing a message. "Since we won't see each other for a while, I want him to know that I'm thinking about him"

A wave of guilt suddenly washed over Yang, "... …*sigh* I'm sorry Ruby"

"For what?"

"For… _this_ " she said, emphasizing her arm and foot, "This is your last year at Signal. You should be spending it there, spending it with your friends, your boyfriend. But instead you're here, taking care of me. I'm nothing but a burden now…"

"Stop it" Ruby said. "I love you Yang. You were always there for me when I was hurt, whether it was physically or emotionally. Even when… …even when mom died, you were the anchor that held our family together. It's time that I return the favor. And…in a way, I…kinda see this as a blessing in disguise"

"Why's that?"

"Because I missed you. Whenever you were away, things at home just weren't the same. Sure Dad is still…Dad. But without you there, it always felt like something was missing. I wished for a way we could spend more time together… …but this was the _last_ thing I wanted"

"…Guess you need to be more careful with what you wish for"

"Heh, guess you're right. Now where's a controller?"

* * *

It was now evening. Weiss approached Yang's room to see the door was cracked, and both sisters still inside. "Uuugh! God I _hate_ Cold Hard Crash! This is the worst level in Crash Two!"

"You know it's a lot easier if you ignore the box gem"

"Yaaang you don't _get_ it. When you played this game as many times as I have, there is no _ignoring_ the box gems. It becomes principle"

Yang shrugged, "It would save you the frustration"

*knock* *knock* "Hey Yang? I'm heading down to the dining hall to get some dinner. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

Before Yang answered, Ruby's stomach growled loudly, "Oof, can I come with you? I haven't eaten anything since this morning" she said.

"Sure"

Ruby paused the game and stood up, "What do you want?" she asked Yang.

"Just a burger and some fries, thanks"

Once Weiss and Ruby departed, several moments passed before another knock was heard, "Yes?"

It was Blake, "Hehe, you got a minute? I have something you might wanna see"

"What is it?" Yang asked, noticing the laptop in her hands.

"While you were gone, the _Ice Queen_ experienced her first worship clip" she opened the lid, "Ilia got her good"

"Oh…my…" she looked at what was on the screen. Ilia sat on Weiss's ankles as her soles displayed a canvas of wrinkles, one foot desperately trying to hide behind the other to escape Ilia's fingers. The angle of the shot allowed Yang to see Weiss's face as well. Her eyes were snapped shut with the biggest smile Yang never knew she was capable of making. "This is gonna be priceless"

:::: :::: :::: :::

Weiss and Ruby both were relatively silent as they walked through the halls. Deciding to try and start some small talk, Weiss chose to speak, "So Ruby, your father said not to fall back on your classes. How do you intend on doing that?"

"That won't be a problem. I already talked to all of my teachers and they agreed to record their classes for me. All I have to do it watch them, take notes, do the necessary readings, and email in any assignments"

"I see… …" the conversation ended with another bout of silence, " _Hmm, what else could we talk about?_ "

"Do you have any siblings Weiss?"

"Huh? Yes, I have a younger brother and an older sister"

"What are they like?"

"My brother's name is Whitley. He can be pretty annoying, and at times he can be an all-out brat, but I still love him nonetheless. My sister's name is Winter, and she's the strongest, bravest, most selfless person I know. She's a member of the Atlas Navy"

"She sounds incredible… … …you must know what it's like then"

Weiss stopped, "What do you mean?"

Ruby stopped as well, "Yang…she means more to me than anything. She's my sister, but she's also like a mother to me as well. I can depend on her for anything. But when my Dad and I got that call from the hospital… …I swear my heart skipped a beat". She chuckled, shaking her head before wiping her eyes, "I was so scared. I can't imagine what I would've done had she died"

"… …I get what you mean" Weiss said, "Winter's an amazing soldier. She's skilled, highly trained, and is probably prepared for anything. But I would be lying to myself if I said I never thought of the worst. I don't know what I would do either. But she's still alive; both of our sisters are. And I think we should be grateful"

Ruby smiled, "You're right"

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"And that concludes today's lecture students. Have a nice day"

"Did you get all of that?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Worrrrd for word" she said as she finished typing.

"Heh, you're the best". All of the students in the lecture hall started packing their things. Yang took her crutch and slowly stood up, while Ruby closed her laptop to put it away, standing as well and putting Yang's book bag around her shoulders.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"This proposal is perfect Pyrrha. I don't see any reason why Headmaster Ozpin would say no to this"

"You think so?"

"Of course. I couldn't find any flaws whatsoever"

"Great. I have a class with Professor Goodwitch in forty-five minutes. When it's done, I'll give it to her and keep you in touch"

"Awesome, I'll see you soon" Weiss said. Once they exited the dormitory's dining hall, they parted ways, Weiss continuing back to her room.

"Oi! Weiss!"

She turned her head to see two familiar faces, "Velvet, Coco. What are you two doing here?"

"Blake told us what happened to Yang. Is she doing okay?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah she's doing fine, but her arm and leg are pretty messed up"

"Is she in your dorm? I have something I wanna give her" Velvet said, holding up a plate covered with aluminum foil.

"What's that?" Weiss asked.

"Bun-bun here decided to bake some fudge brownies"

"Hehe I made them _special_ "

Weiss rose an eyebrow, "'Special'?"

Velvet giggled again before leaning in to whisper, "They're pot brownies. My old man has arthritis so I borrowed some for this occasion. Course I saved one for myself, but they should help relieve any pain Yang's in"

"…Alright. I'm not sure if she's back yet, but you can come with me to see"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"*huff*…Shit"

"You're almost there"

"I know" Yang said. Ruby walked ahead as they approached the dorm room, taking out the key to unlock the door.

"Hey, Yang"

"Eh? Hey Coco, Vel, Weiss. What's up?"

"We heard what happened. How ya feelin'?" Velvet asked.

"*sigh* I'm a bit pooped from having to travel across campus. Mind if we move this inside?"

After going in, Yang started towards the futon, "Do they hurt? Your arm and foot?"

"Not…really. My foot is numb, but my arm has been pretty sore" she said, setting aside her crutch to sit down.

"Well today's your lucky day. I baked you a batch of special brownies" Velvet said as she removed the aluminum, revealing one and a half dozen chocolaty treats.

Yang's eyes brightened as she smiled "Awww you're the best Vel" she said, taking one and eating it entirely.

"Can I have one?" Ruby asked.

"No" Yang shot down.

"But…why?"

"Because they're medicated kid. The last thing we need is for you to bug-out and have a panic attack… …wait, who are you?" Velvet asked.

"My name is Ruby. I'm Yang's sister"

"Ohhh so _you're_ Ruby. Yea, Yang mentioned you a few times. I'm Velvet, and this is Coco, my bae~"

"Nice to meet you"

"Hey Ruby, I think now's a good time to go catch up on your classes. Use the desk in my room, I have to chat with these guys for a few" Yang said.

"Okay" Ruby headed to her room, digging her earphones out of her pocket.

With the living room to themselves, Velvet took a seat on the futon with Yang, while Coco sat in the recliner, "So Weiss… …we have a proposition for you"

"What about?"

She removed her shades, "As you know, the three of us shot a special video a little while ago"

"…Uh-huh?"

"But the thing is, that video is a part of a series in which each of us take turns being victims. Yang went first, I went second, and Bun-bun is supposed to go third; but as you can see, Yang is currently out of commission-"

"Wooohohoah~" Yang awed, "Sorry, the brownie's kicking in"

"Wait, wait, wait…you're asking me if I want to fill in for her?"

"Well? How about it? It's a _lot_ more fun to dish it than take it"

Weiss took a moment to think, "…I don't have to be a victim?"

"Nope, and you'll receive Yang's payment too. All you have to do is help me make Velvet laugh her ass off"

"… … …Alright, I'll do it, but one more question. Why do you _want_ to be tickled?" Weiss asked.

Velvet giggled, "Because it's fun, and I also like being at someone's mercy. It's kind of a kink of mine~"

"…Okay. When do you want to do it?"

"Depends. Are you free right now?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. Let me cover up my scar and we can go"

* * *

After arriving at Sun and Neptune's apartment, they entered to see them both in the kitchen sitting at the table, "Hey guys. You subbing for Yang today Weiss?" Sun asked.

"Yes"

"Alright then, let's do this"

"Wait, before you do, Weiss we have a package for you" Neptune said.

"Huh? I didn't order anything"

"It's from the site. We have a separate P.O box set up for fans who like to send you guys gifts. Here, open it"

Weiss took the box from him and pried it open, taking out a slightly smaller blue box. When she looked at it however, her eyes widened once she saw the silver insignia on top, "Monty Oum?"

"Ooo, looks like _some_ body has a new pair of shoes~" Coco said.

Weiss removed the lid…only to be left breathless. Inside were a pair of dark blue wedged heels, each with a set of straps that would intertwine around the top of the ankle. "My my~, you seem to have quite the fan. Those are from Monty Oum's Winter Maiden collection; they cost roughly one thousand lien" Coco said.

Weiss gave her a befuddled look, "A _thousand?!_ "

"Mmhm, but don't pay any mind to the cost, they're yours. You gonna try them on?" Coco asked.

"Heh, yes" Weiss said, taking a seat in a chair at the table. She eagerly slipped off her flats and took out the heels, putting them on one at a time and strapping them securely. "They fit perfectly" she said… …but then an idea came to mind, noticing that Neptune sat across from her. " _Now's a better time than ever_ " she thought, lifting her legs to prop her feet on his knee, crossing her ankles, "How do they look?"

A small blush appeared on his cheeks, "They look nice. The blue really compliments your skin tone"

" _And that pretty much confirms it_. Thanks" She said before standing, "Oh _wow_ , they're surprisingly comfortable too"

Coco whistled, "Man, imagine how much lien men would pay to have their way with those dainty little things"

"Excuse me? My feet aren't _dainty_ "

Velvet snickered, "Size six-and-a-half? That's pretty small Weiss. I mean come on, my ears are almost twice as long" she said, straightening her rabbit ears to their full length before twitching them back and forth.

"That's not a fair comparison. What size shoe do _you_ wear?"

"Nine-and-a-half"

"Mm the perfect nine-and-a-halves; big, sexy, and _deliciously_ ticklish~" Coco said.

"And speaking of ticklish, are we gonna do this or what?" Sun asked. All three girls nodded as they headed to the back.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

*click*…*click* Coco locked the fuzzy handcuffs around Velvet's wrists, testing the rope knotted around them to make sure it was secured to the headboard. "Ready Honey-Bun?"

"Ready"

Coco leaned down, kissing Velvet on the lips as she passionately returned the gesture, "Love you"

"Love you too" Velvet said before a blindfold was put over her eyes.

Coco came back to sit next to Weiss in the second chair, "So which…" before Weiss finished, she took a long lick up Velvet's right foot, making her toes curl as a giggle escaped her lips.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"…I was about to ask; which 'tools' are we using?" Weiss asked, eyeing the TV dinner table.

"Which ever ones you want. At first we'll use our hands, but after we apply the baby oil, you're free to go to town~"

Weiss quirked an eyebrow, "Why baby oil?"

"It makes them more sensitive" Coco explained, idly dragging a finger down Velvet's arch.

"Ready?" Sun asked.

"Uh-huh. Just follow my lead"

"Okay" Weiss said.

"Filming in three…two…one…" Sun pointed at them.

"Well, well, look what we have here Lily. Seems we caught ourselves quite a hare"

" _Alright, play along_ …seems so"

"You know, they say that a rabbit's foot is a good luck charm…and we have _two_ of them. You know what we should do?

Weiss smirked, "Tickle them until we're the luckiest girls on Remnant~?"

"Heh, you read my mind~" Coco began first, using both hands to spider her fingers all over Velvet's foot.

"Tch! Tehehahahahahahaha! Ah! *gasp* Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa!"

" _Heh, oh my gosh_ " Weiss thought to herself. Velvet's laugh sounded so different to her and Coco's; her accent resulting to one deeper and more from the stomach. " _Oh, right!_ " Weiss remembered before bringing up her left hand to scratch the instep of Velvet's other foot.

"Aaah! Ohohoho shihihihihihihhit! *gasp* Ahahahahaahahaaaaaahahahahahahahaaaa!"

Weiss couldn't help but snicker, that reaction was priceless. "Hmhm~ that's right, laugh for me my wittle wabbit~" Coco teased.

And laughed Velvet did; her cackles continuing on, only to occasionally stop as she took in air to saturate her lungs. Weiss noticed how her feet kept twitching and shaking, her toes curling and uncurling against their ties in a useless attempt to escape. Shen then looked over the stocks at Velvet herself; her head was turned to the right before it was thrown to the left, her mouth hung agape in an over-joyous smile.

" _She's wearing a blindfold too_ " Weiss thought, remembering a lesson from her psychology class, " _When the body is deprived of one of its senses, the other four become enhanced. And if that sense is touch in this case, this must really feel crazy_ "

She looked over at Coco; she was nibbling Velvet's heel while using a hand to dig her fingers between her toes. But then she changed it up, licking up Velvet's sole to gnaw the ball of her foot, now using both hands to tickle her arch, sending Velvet into hysterics.

Weiss made sure to switch up her tactics too, pinching and scratching different parts of Velvet's foot to map out her most sensitive areas. " _Hmm, her toes are a good spot, but she seems to react more around the ball and just above the heel…_ "

"Hahaahahahahahahahahaaaa! *gasp* Pahahahandahahahaa!"

Coco stopped; Weiss, seeing this as a que, ceasing as well. "Ooo *tsk* *tsk* *tsk*, that's number one. You only get two more safe words before it goes on non-stop" she picked up the bottle of baby oil, popping the cap open to pour some in her hand. "Let's give her a nice little massage"

"Okay" Weiss took the bottle and poured some in her hands as well. Setting it down, she began mimicking Coco, slathering the oil all over Velvet's foot with her palm, afterwards using her thumbs to massage in earnest. She felt Velvet's skin soften drastically; the muscles of her sole loosening as they became more tender.

"Mmmmm that's nice~" they heard Velvet sigh.

The massage went on for two minutes. Once they stopped, the oil made Velvet's feet glisten in the film lights. Coco reached under her chair to retrieve her purse, digging through it until she pulled out ten silver claw rings, placing them on each of her fingers. "Time for the _real_ fun to begin~" she said, raking her fingers down Velvet's foot one hand after the other.

"AH! OHOHOHOHO MY GOHOHOD! WHAT IS THAT?! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAA!" Velvet shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Hmhm, they're brand new toys I bought just for you~. They seem to working well. Don't you think Lily?"

"Yeah" Weiss said. She browsed the numerous tools on the TV dinner table, wondering what to use. " _Let's see here. Coco practically exploded when Yang used the hairbrushes on her. Though I am curious as to how effective the toothbrushes are… … …eh, might as well use both"_ she thought. She took one of the toothbrushes and turned it on, holding it upside-down with her right hand and placing the brush-head at the base of Velvet's index toe, while her left hand grabbed a hairbrush and began scrubbing just above her heel.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahahaaaa … … …*gasp* OH FUHUHUHUHUCK! *gasp* AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" _Wow_ " Weiss was astonished at her reaction. The stocks began to rattle as she desperately tried to pull her feet out, all the while she herself was bucking, tossing, and turning on the mattress, looking like a fish out of water. But then…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *gasp* PAHAHAHAHANDAAA!"

"Aww come on now Liz, you know you can't say the safe word back to back. You have to endure at least a little bit-"

"PLEASE NIA! IHIHIT'S TOOHOOHOO MUHUHUHUHUUUCH!"

"Oh, too much? I'll show you too much. Lily take over, and use these" Coco said, taking off the metal claws. She then stood up and walked over to hop on the bed, straddling Velvet's bikini clad body as her fingers started dancing all over her stomach.

"NO! NOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHA! *gasp* STOHOP! *gasp* AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

As Weiss finished putting on the last claw, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. When she resumed tickling, one clawed hand per foot, Velvet's laughter started to change, transitioning from one that was pure fun and joy, to one more panicked and crazed.

" _I still can't believe they volunteer for this. Who in their right mind would want to do this to themselves?_ " She thought. She then noticed Sun quietly walk around her to shoot a different angle. "… … _I guess if the money's that good. Who am I to judge?_ "

And so, the session went on, with little end in sight.

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! MERCY! *gasp* MERHERHERHERCY! *gasp* MAHAHAHAKE IT STOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAP! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"…Aaaand we're good" Sun said.

Finally, after twenty-two hysterical minutes, Coco and Weiss stopped. Velvet broke into a series of deep, exhausted breaths as they began untying her; Weiss uncoiling the string holding her toes back, while Coco leaned down to remove the tear-stained blindfold, "Hey"

Velvet narrowed her eyes before turning her head, refusing to look at her. "Come on, don't be like that. You know you _loved_ it" Coco said.

Velvet still looked away. Sighing, Coco brought up her right hand, gently pinching one of her rabbit ears with her thumb and index finger, rubbing them back and forth against each other. Within seconds, Velvet's eyes closed, her lips melting into a wavy smile, "…N-not fair"

"Got your good feelings back?"

"Mmmm~ if you let me out and do this for the rest of night, I just might"

Weiss released the last of her toes, unlocking the stocks allowing her to remove her feet. "Are you alright? Sorry we went so overboard"

Coco removed the hand cuffs, proceeding to rub Velvet's rabbit ears with both hands, "She'll be fine, all it takes is a nice ear rub and she practically turns to putty. Isn't that right Honey-Bun?"

"Mmmm~ shut up"

"Hehe, see?"

"That was well done guys. With a laugh like that, this clip's guaranteed to make several thousand lien" Sun said, tossing a towel to Velvet.

She sat up to catch it, using the cloth to wipe the baby oil off her feet, afterwards using it to wipe sweat off her arms, neck, and back. "You're not taking a shower?" Coco asked.

"I will when we get back to campus" Velvet said. When she finished she laid back down, resting her head on Coco's lap, "And who told you to stop?"

Coco rolled her eyes, resuming the ear rub. *Vmm* *Vmm*, Sun checked his scroll "Oh hey, Neptune got you guys some Simple Wok again"

"Mmmm~ good, I'm starving" Velvet said.

"I can go get it for you" Weiss said. She left the guest room, heading to the kitchen to see Neptune sitting in a chair eating from one of the take out boxes.

"All finished?"

"Yeah"

"How was it?"

"It wasn't bad… …though I can't say the same for Velvet" She said as she washed her hands.

"I can only wonder" Neptune said. "So Weiss…are you free this weekend?"

She hesitated, feeling her cheeks grow warm, "Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Well, the weather is supposed to be really nice, and I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me for a walk in Forever Fall. There's a good nature trail we can take that goes through the valley with several waterfalls along the way"

She dried her hands, turning to look at him with a big grin, "I would love too"

* * *

"Hey, buddy"

"…"

"Come on kid, you have to get out of here"

"…Zzz…Zzz"

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Mm, huh?"

"*sigh* Finally, the library's closed sir, you have to leave"

Jaune lifted his head from his text book, rubbing his eyes, "Ugh, what time is it?"

"One thirty in the morning" the security guard said.

Jaune looked at his scroll, "Crap. Thanks for waking me"

"Yeah, sure"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"*sigh* _That is the_ _ **last**_ _time I study that late in the library_ " he thought as he approached his flat. Sliding his key through the lock, he opened the door to hear the TV was still on. The lights were off and Pyrrha was sleeping on the futon, lightly snoring as an episode of 'X-ray and Vav' played in the background.

" _She must've fell asleep. And Ren and Nora seem to have gone to bed too_ " he thought. " _I should probably wake her up_ "

He quietly walked towards the futon…but he stopped, noticing the pair of feet poking out from underneath the plaid blanket, adorned with bright red nail polish. "… … … … … _No, I can't_ " he thought as he walked closer.

Suddenly, Pyrrha drowsily snorted before turning over. Jaune blushed…he was now able to see her soles, "… … …*sigh* _This is so stupid_ ". He quietly walked behind the futon to the other side, kneeling down until he was eye level with her feet.

He started to take shaky breaths as he looked over at Ren and Nora's bedroom door…closed. He then looked at Pyrrha…out cold. Finally, he looked at the two gems in front of him…beautiful. He couldn't believe it; for years he wondered why he had this odd attraction to women's feet. And now, with a real life pair in front of him, he could finally explore this strange sensation.

He leaned in closer to look at her right foot, " _Wow, she really takes care of them_ " he thought, noticing the lack of calluses despite her status as an elite athlete. Her arches were high and pronounced while her toes were medium length, descending in perfect order.

He leaned in even closer, his nose barely touching her toes as he took a big inhale. The smell was unbelievable, a mixture of sweat, lotion, and nail polish, creating a scent that was pungent and ripe. Immediately he inhaled again…then again…then again.

" _Oh my god_ " this was like something out of his dreams. He sniffed again, feeling his cheeks heat up as a certain tightness began to form in his pants. He wanted more; leaning down, he planted a kiss on her arch, " _wow_ " the skin of her sole was as soft as silk, and as smooth as butter. He repeated the action, pecking her foot from heel to every one of her toes.

He wanted even more. Moving back to her heel, he stuck out his tongue, gently licking the entirety of her sole. The taste was indescribable; salty and tangy, which only managed to arouse him more. He licked again, but his heart nearly skipped a beat when her toes twitched and he heard her rustle.

He was ready to bolt to his room, or maybe pretend he was up to get a glass of water. But thankfully, she didn't wake, only changing her position, her left foot now resting on top of her right. He couldn't believe his eyes, her soles were now pressed together side-by-side, almost _enticing_ him to continue.

He knelt back down, moving in to cup his lips around one of her heels, sucking lightly as his tongue caressed her skin. He did the same with her other heel before resuming to lick her soles, his tongue going up, down, back, and forth all over her feet. He started to grow careless as his arousal took over, his tongue strokes becoming more aggressive as he reached a hand down in his pants.

He took it a step further; feasting his eyes on her toes again, he took them in his mouth one after the other, sucking and kissing the plump little digits as he moaned. Finally, he moved back to look at her feet one more time, before burying his face in her soles, sniffing loudly while his tongue snaked in and out, when suddenly…

"Jaune?"

He froze. Like a deer in headlights, he didn't move an inch. The angelic pair of feet were taken off of his face as their owner sat up, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

* * *

_"_ _Laaa la la laaaa la la la la laaaa~. Ah, what a beautiful day" Pyrrha sang as she frolicked through the field of exotic flowers. She plucked a tulip and brought it to her nose to smell its fragrance, tossing it aside to take in the view._

_The field stretched for what seemed like miles; in the distance there was a mountain range, a river flowing from its peaks, and to her left, a group of horses were grazing the grass. She looked up to the sun and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth on her face. She then held out her arms and twirled, the skirt of her white dress fanning out as she spun._

_"_ _Mmm, life is so amazing" she said before looking down at her bare feet, feeling the blades of grass cushion her soles._

_"_ _Arf! Arf!"_

_She turned around, smiling as she saw a golden retriever run towards her. "Aww hey there" she greeted as she knelt down. When it approached, it immediately started licking her face, "Ah, okay! Okay! Heel! Heel!" she said. The dog listened, stepping back before sitting down, looking at her curiously._

_She wiped her cheek before looking at it, seeing its mouth hung open as it panted heavily, "Are you thirsty?"_

_It nodded._

_She turned her head to the river flowing from the mountain, feeling parched herself, "Come on, let's go get a drink"_

_The two of them walked to the stream, arriving to gaze at the crystal clear water. Pyrrha knelt down at the bank, sitting on her heels as she cupped her hands under the surface, bringing them to her lips to take a sip._

_"_ _Hm?" she gasped, feeling a cold, wet nose against one her arches. Turning her head, she saw that the dog was smelling her feet, "What's up buddy? I thought you were thirsty?"_

_The dog kept its head there, continuing to sniff, "You know, feet aren't really the best smelling thing in the world" she said, but her words seem to have fallen on deaf ears as she felt its tongue several times._

_The odd sensation made her stand up, earning a small wine from the retriever. "What's wrong?"_

_The dog wined again before lowering its head to lick the top of her foot, "You…want my feet?"_

_"_ _Arf!" it barked as its tail started wagging._

_She lifted her left foot to look at her sole, noticing it was sullied with dirt, "But they're filthy"_

_"_ _Arf! Arf!"_

_She pursed her lips, quirking an eyebrow, "…Okay, if you insist". She sat down, stretching out her legs to present her soles to the retriever as it started licking away._

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"Mmm" her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing a cushion of the futon in her flat, " _Oh, it was just a dream_ " she thought, closing her eyes… … …but they opened again, realizing that something _was_ licking her feet.

She lifted her head to look, and her face turned almost as red as her hair. It was Jaune…on his knees…with a hand down his pants…smothering his face into her soles. "Jaune?"

She saw him tense up, but not move. Raising an eyebrow, she pulled her feet away and sat up, "What are you doing?"

Jaune pulled his hand out as he tried to find the right words to say, his mind traveling a thousand miles an hour. " _Oh god, what have I done?! I took advantage of her while she was sleeping! That's sexual assault! Oh God, this is the end for me isn't it?! She's gonna report me and then I'll go to jail! I'll have to get registered as a sex offender and I'll never have a career_ -"

"Jaune? Do you plan on explaining yourself?"

"P-Pyrrha! I am so, so, so, so sorry!" He quietly shouted, not wanting to wake Ren and Nora, "I-I fell asleep studying in the Library and when I came back, I saw you sleeping. I-I know I should've woken you up, but when I saw your feet, I-I couldn't help myself. I mean…they're just so _beautiful_ , I-I don't know what came over me" He closed his eyes, afraid of how she would respond.

"… … … … …Beautiful?"

"…Y-yeah"

"How so?"

He opened his eyes to look at her; she was scowling at him, though there was a tinge of curiosity in her expression. "W-well…your soles are soft…so soft it's almost unreal. I-I can tell that you spend a considerable amount of time to take care of them. And your arches are nicely shaped, which shows how strong and explosive you are as an athlete. And your toes are just…perfect. I-It's honestly hard to take my eyes off of them"

"… …"

"Look Pyrrha, I know I have no right to ask, but can you _please_ forgive me? I had no right to take advantage of you and I promise I will _never_ do anything like that ever again, I swear on my Grandmother's grave"

"… … … …Alright Jaune, I forgive you"

"Oh thank you Pyr-"

"On one condition"

"A-anything! What do I have to do?"

She stood up, "You have to take me out to dinner this weekend"

Jaune looked at her dumbfounded, "W-what?"

"You heard me" she said, a sly smile forming on her lips, "I appreciate the fact that you like my feet. But if you want them? You'll have to earn it"

"Uh, o-okay" Jaune said, standing as well.

"Besides, it's late. We should really get to bed" she said, turning to go to her room. But she stopped, "Oh, and one more thing?"

"Wha-"

*SMACK*

His head cocked to the right as a large slap mark formed on his cheek "Ngh! I deserved that"

"Good night Jaune~"

"Yeah…good night"

* * *

"Thanks again for coming out with me Blake" Weiss said. She propped her feet up against the dashboard to look at her new pedicure, pitch-black with light-blue lotus flowers painted on her big toes.

"Don't mention it. I needed to get a pedicure too" Blake said, keeping her eyes on the road, "now where did you say you wanted to go next?"

"To the mall. I want buy new sandals that are good for walking, but show off my toes too. Neptune and I are going to Forever Fall tomorrow and I'm pretty certain he has a foot fetish as well"

"You two are going out huh? Hehe, it's kinda funny"

"What's funny?"

"Just think about it, you used to think foot fetishes were disgusting. But now that you know Neptune has one you're all okay with it?"

"Well…this is different. Neptune is the first guy I can say I _genuinely_ like. He's smart, clever, and he loves nature as much as I do. I feel like there's a real connection between us"

"Heh, it certainly sounds like you were bitten by the love bug"

"Hmhm perhaps I was, which is why I wanted to ask; what's it like? Having a boyfriend who's… _into_ your feet?"

"It's great. But one thing you should understand is that Sun's foot fetish doesn't define who he is. I love him because he has such a positive personality. No matter what happens, he always finds a way to keep smiling. And…well…nevermind"

"What?"

"… … ...I told you Sun and I have been dating since high school right?"

"Yeah"

"But I never told you how we actually met. As you know, Mistral isn't the most…faunus tolerant place on Remnant. During my freshmen year at Sanctum High, I was bullied every day. Kids would call me an animal, a monster, a freak of nature, and they would always make fun of my ears"

"Goodness. But what about Ilia? You said she was your friend right?"

"Yeah…my _only_ friend. Her chameleon traits meant she could pass as human, but we still hung out together nonetheless. But whenever we did, my bullies would still chew me out, saying things like 'Ilia, you know you're not allowed to bring your _pet_ to school right?'" Blake said.

She shook her head, "I tried my best to not let them get to me, but it was just too much. So one day, I decided to wear a bow to cover my ears, thinking it could somehow solve my problem…but it only made it worse. After the day ended, my bullies used a laser-pointer to lure me into a bathroom…and they started beating me… ...badly. They punched, kicked, and even stomped on me; then one of them ripped off my bow and pulled out a pair of scissors, saying 'If you want to be human so badly, we'll make you one'. Thankfully though, Sun heard what was happening to me. He told me he had to stay that day to serve a detention, but when he heard me screaming in the bathroom, he quickly got several teachers to come stop them. My bullies were expelled and Sun and I've been together ever since"

"… …I'm sorry that happened to you" Weiss said.

"Hmph, don't be, that's all in the past now" Blake said as they pulled up to the mall.

"...Why was Sun serving detention?" Weiss asked.

"Huh? Oh, because he was a terrible student. Not in the sense that he got in trouble or acted out, he's just so laid-back that he didn't give enough effort academically"

"Ah, that makes sense"

"I mean there's nothing wrong with that, it's just who he is. After we started dating though, I encouraged him to do better, at least enough to graduate. But after we did, he didn't want to bother going to college"

"Heh, well there's really no point _now_ isn't there?" Weiss said, "I mean, you, Sun, and Neptune? You guys started your own business. You're making more money now than most people can imagine... …as taboo as it may be"

"Yeah, and because of this business, we're able to go on shopping sprees like this" Blake said as pulled into a parking spot, "Come on, let's go"

**To Be Continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

* * *

Weiss stood in front of the mirror in her room, looking herself over. She was wearing a white and light-blue striped blouse, dark-blue short-shorts, and a pair of strappy grey sandals. She smirked as she looked at her feet; having decided to spoil herself, she also bought a silver anklet for her left foot, while her right had two silver rings on her index and middle toes.

She checked her watch, _12:25pm_ , " _Alright, he should be here any minute_ " she thought. Grabbing her satchel, she packed her scroll, wallet, and a bottle of water before exiting her room.

"Woah…that's like…super crazy. 'Cause like, when you think about it…each side is evil in the eyes of the other. They both think that they're fighting for what's right…but in the end, they're both still killing thousands of people"

"Hehe, Yang you become _quite_ the philosopher when you're stoned" Blake giggled.

"I'm serious Blake! This show gets real deep when you take a moment to think about it" Yang said.

Blake couldn't help but snicker, shaking her head as they continued to watch TV, with Ruby texting away on her scroll.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Oo! that's probably him" Weiss said, hurrying to the door to open it.

"Hey Weiss" It was Neptune, dressed in a maroon v-neck and dark-grey cargo shorts, "You look nice"

"Thanks, you do too"

"Are you ready?"

"Of course. Blake, Yang, Ruby, we'll be back. Don't wait up"

"Okay" Blake said.

"Have fun~" Yang sang.

* * *

The ride was starting to approach half an hour. They were currently in Vale's countryside, driving on a road going around the mountain range that stretched across the entire continent. "Woah…Weiss look"

"…Oh my goodness" She awed. They came into view of the forest, and it was _not_ what she expected, "I thought the trees would surely transition in color…but it's just straight up red" she said, noticing how the greenery sharply cut off.

"Yeah, and look; it even goes up the face of the mountains" Neptune pointed out, "It just makes you wonder…what caused it to be like this?"

"Nobody really knows. It's why it's one of the natural wonders of Remnant" Weiss said.

Neptune took the next left, taking them into the valley. After driving a little further they pulled up to the nature center, parking in front of a large pavilion with hardly any other cars in the lot. "Looks like we have it to ourselves. For the most part"

"Uh-huh" Weiss said before getting out. As soon as she stood, she started taking in the surroundings. _Everything_ was red, from the trees, to the vines, bushes, flowers, even the grass; their shades differed also, from bright scarlets, to rich crimsons, to deep rubies.

*Click*

She turned her head to see Neptune reaching in the backseat, pulling out a backpack, "What's that?"

"Oh, I uh packed us a lunch. Did you eat already?"

"No, I haven't. I appreciate your thoughtfulness"

"Thanks" Neptune said, slinging the bag around his shoulders. "Alright, let's do this" he joined her as they walked up a large sign, displaying a map of the possible trails they could take, "Hmm…ah here, Moonlight trail. It follows a river and goes past four waterfalls"

"Awesome. Shall we?"

"After you"

With that, the two began their expedition. As they entered the canopy, the trees gradually increased in height. Eventually, they reached to a point where they were able to block out the sun, creating an overcast of shade as blotches of sun rays scattered to reach the forest floor. And all the while, Weiss and Neptune observed in awe.

Then, a gentle breeze blew past, making tens of leaves fall from the nearby timbers, resembling that of petals from a cherry blossom in the beginning of Spring. "Wow… …it's like something out of a fairytale" Weiss said.

"Or maybe even a dream. There definitely isn't a place like this in Mistral; the only time the forests change there is in Autumn, and even then it's only temporary once Winter comes around"

"I wonder if we'll get to see any animals. I heard the wildlife here is unique to this forest and this forest alone"

"I hope so"

As they continued to walk, the path slowly descended as the sound of rushing water grew louder and louder. Soon enough, they came across the river, the path following to the left of it before leading to a staircase, revealing a small, ten-foot waterfall that emptied into a vast pool before flowing again downstream.

"Wow…how pretty" Weiss said.

"Yeah…it's certainly something" Neptune said. He looked ahead to see a bench to the side of the path, "I'm pretty hungry, do you feel like eating?"

"Sure. What did you pack?"

"Dumplings"

"From A Simple Wok?"

They both took a seat, "No, their homemade. I cooked them myself"

"You did?"

"Yeah. I used a recipe my mom taught me before moving to Vale. Their made with ground beef and a bean paste blended with an assortment of spices" Neptune said, taking out two plastic containers and handing one to her.

She took it in hand, "Your…mother taught you how to cook?"

"Well she only taught me this one recipe, but when I was a kid, whenever she cooked dinner I would always standby to watch; and every time she would let me help, whether it was handing her ingredients or being her taste-tester"

"Your mother sounds really nice" Weiss said, opening her container "…nicer than mine"

A bout of silence followed as they began to eat, the only sound emanating from the water cascading down the small cliff. "… … …Do you mind if I pry?"

She turned her head to him, seeing a concerned but caring look in his eye, "… … ...My mother's an alcoholic. She's the one who gave me this scar" she said.

"…What did she do?"

"It happened when I was fifteen. At that point my mother was already a shell of her former self, spending almost, if not every day in our mansion's garden drowning herself in wine. I was having trouble with an assignment for high school; since my sister was away, my brother too young, my father working, and our butler too busy cleaning, I tried asking her for help" she said. "…All she did was shun me away. I tried to explain how important that assignment was, and how she was the only one available to help me, but she just told me to leave her alone. Then…when I tried asking again… …she took her wine glass and hit me in the face. The glass shattered, leaving deep lacerations that took fifteen stiches to heal"

"…I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dampen the mood like that." Weiss said before eating another dumpling, "Mmm~ these are _so_ good"

"Heh, thanks" Neptune said, going back to eating his as well.

When Weiss finished, she closed her container and looked up at the waterfall and the pool of water, "Hey, do you think people are allowed to swim here?"

"Swimming? This is a nature preserve so probably not" Neptune said, looking at Weiss to see her reaching down to take off her sandals, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just gonna dip my feet for a little bit" she said before standing to walk to the stream, purposely leaving her sandals behind. Once she got to the edge, she sat down on a rock putting her feet in one after the other, "Ahhh, that's nice~" she cooed, the water cooling her off on this humid day.

Moments later, Neptune came up behind her, his backpack around his shoulders and her sandals held in his right hand. "Care to join? The water feels perfect" Weiss asked, kicking her legs back and forth.

"Uh, n-no I'm good"

"Come on, we aren't breaking any rules"

"It's not that…I'm just… …not that fond of water"

Weiss giggled, "You can't swim?"

"No, I can. I'm just a little…aqua phobic"

"Oh…you're serious?"

"Yeah" Neptune said, sitting cross-legged next to her, "When I was nine, my family and I took a trip to the beach. While I was swimming, I got swept away by the rip-tide and nearly drowned. Ever since I've been afraid of water, particularly large bodies like this"

"… …You seem pretty fine now" Weiss pointed out.

"That's because you're here. I feel safe when I'm around you" he said.

This made her blush, "Well if it's making you uncomfortable, we can go" she said, taking her feet out to stand again. Neptune did as well, offering her sandals, "Actually can you hold those for me?"

"Uh, okay. Are you sure?"

"Mmhm, this grass is really soft, I think I'll walk barefoot for a little while"

"…Alright then"

And so the two went on with their hike through the mystical-like forest, viewing all the sights to be seen and having learned more about one another as well.

**To Be Continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

* * *

"I had a really nice time Neptune" Weiss said as they approached her flat.

"I did too. Maybe we can do something like this again sometime"

"I'd like that" She said as they stopped at the door. She turned to look at him, both of them remaining silent as they looked each other in the eye. Then, they both leaned in, locking lips for a brief three seconds.

"Good night. I'll see you later" Neptune said as they parted.

"Yeah…I'll see you too"

Once Neptune started walking down the hall, Weiss entered her flat, closing the door to lean her back against it, with a large smile plastered on her face. "Well, it looks like _somebody_ had fun" Yang said.

"How was it?" Blake asked.

Weiss opened her eyes, "It was the best day of my life. Forever Fall is such a beautiful and majestic place. The weather was perfect, and the scenery was so calm and tranquil. We got to know each other, he made us an amazing lunch, oh!" she said, taking out her scroll, "You guys have to see this. Halfway through our walk, we saw this small bevy of Deer of Grimm drinking from the river"

"Deer of Grimm? I never heard of those" Ruby said.

Weiss eagerly came over to the futon, pulling up the pictures on her scroll, "They're a species of deer that live only in Forever Fall. See?" she said, showing Ruby and the others, "You see how they have white fur on their faces, but the rest of their bodies are black? They're called Deer of Grimm because they kind of look like demons"

"Wow, that must have been quite the encounter" Blake said.

"Heh, tell me about it. What are you guys watching?"

"Actually, we're about to watch a movie"

"What movie?"

"Red vs Blue: Fall of the Freelancers"

"Ooo I love this one" Weiss said, making herself comfortable next to Yang and Blake as the film began.

* * *

"*sigh*…Alright" Jaune said to himself as he looked in the mirror, preparing for his 'date'. He wore a dark-grey dress-shirt, black jeans, and black loafers as well.

*knock* *knock*

He went to his door and opened it. Standing on the other side was Pyrrha, wearing a red, mid-length dress, black floral-print nylons, and a pair of flats. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said as he stepped out, "So…have you chosen a restaurant?"

"I have. You're taking me to 'Maria de la Lune', an Atlesian restaurant in North-West Vale"

"Atlesian? That…sounds expensive"

"That's not going to be a problem… …is it?"

"Uh, n-no. Shall we?"

"Let's"

As they walked out of their flat, Jaune thought to himself how thankful he was that Ren and Nora weren't there; Ren somehow able to convince Nora to accompany him for his night sessions of Tai Chi.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"Bonjour madame, bonjour monsieur, 'ow may I be of service this evening?"

"Yes, I have a registration under the name Nikos?"

"Ah yes, table for two. Please, right this way" the waiter said, taking two menus and escorting them towards the back of the restaurant.

As they walked, Jaune took a moment to view the surroundings. This restaurant was the pure definition of high-class; a beautiful chandelier hung from the center of the dining area, while light-blue lanterns were placed at every table, creating a vibe that was soothing and nice on the eyes. It was pretty crowded as well, a majority of the tables filled with wealthy looking patrons.

"Here we are" the waiter said. Once Pyrrha and Jaune sat down he handed them the menus, "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Yes, I'll have a strawberry sunrise with no ice…oh, and can I have one of those little umbrellas?" Pyrrha asked.

"Hmhm, certainly. And for you monsieur?"

"I'll just have some water, thanks"

"Very well. I will be back momentarily"

The two were now alone, relatively speaking. They took the opportunity to start looking their menus over to choose their meal, "Wow…all of these sound good" Jaune said.

"I know; scallions, lobster tail, fillet mignon? It's hard to decide" Pyrrha said.

"Well, get whatever you want, I'm paying" Jaune said. As he continued to skim, flipping to the next page, he flinched…feeling something brush against his leg. He looked up at Pyrrha to see her still reading nonchalantly. Thinking nothing of it, he looked down to read once more…only to feel something brush his leg again.

He blushed, it was undoubtedly her foot. He felt it sneak its way under the hem of his pant leg, feeling the soft fabric of her nylon against the skin of his shin, "Pyrrha?"

"Hm?"

"…Can you stop please?"

"Stop what?"

His blush turned darker as he felt her toes wiggle, "Stop…touching me with your foot" he whispered.

"But I thought you liked it?"

"… …I thought I had to _earn_ it"

She raised an eyebrow, "Who said you did?"

Before Jaune could say anything else, the waiter returned, "'Ere you are" he said as he set down their drinks. "Are you ready to order? Or would you like more time?"

"We're ready" Pyrrha said, "I'll have the chicken parmesan and spaghetti with a side salad please"

"Ah, excellent choice. And for you monsieur?"

"Hmm, I think I'll ha-haaa~. *Ahem* I-I'll have the fillet mignon"

"Very good" the waiter said, taking their menus before walking away again.

Once gone, Jaune glared at Pyrrha…her foot now resting on his crotch. "You need to stop"

"Why?"

"Because we're in public!" he quietly shouted.

Pyrrha pressed her foot significantly harder, "Well that's too bad, because yesterday I seem recall waking up in the middle of the night to see you having your way with my feet. And unless you want word of that to come out, I suggest you sit there and take it~" she said, relieving the pressure.

Jaune had no response, she did have a fair point. And thankfully, the tables were covered with long tablecloths that nearly reached to the floor, so nobody was able to notice. He then shivered, Pyrrha started idly rubbing her foot side to side, making it hard for him to concentrate as his pants became tighter. "Uh…s-so how's um…how's the fencing team coming along?"

"*sigh* Honestly? I'm not sure. I gave Professor Goodwitch my proposal, but I haven't heard back from her yet. Perhaps Headmaster Ozpin didn't approve it"

"But even if he did, d-do you really think you'll be able to participate? I-I mean you already run track and play volleyball for the school; it just sounds like it'll be a hassle juggling three sports at once"

"I'm sure that won't be a problem. Track doesn't start until spring, and volleyball is in winter. We're aiming for the fencing team to hopefully have their season in Fall"

"And what if the university doesn't have the money to support a team? Have you thought of a way to raise the proper funds?"

"… …Hm, my initial idea was maybe having a dunk tank that you see at carnivals set up in the middle of campus. Though Weiss suggested we wash cars, which does sound more efficient"

"Well a dunk tank definitely sounds more fun. And I can tell you from experience, washing cars becomes _very_ tedious after a while. Once when I was growing up, my sisters and I wanted a PlayStation 2, but since our parents didn't have the money at the time, we decided to wash cars in order to buy it ourselves"

"I didn't know you had sisters" Pyrrha said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, seven to be exact"

She nearly did a spit-take, " _Seven?_ "

"Yeah. It was pretty hectic"

"Heh, I can only imagine"

"Alright" the waiter said as he returned, "We 'ave the chicken parmesan, spaghetti and salad for madame. And for monsieur, the fillet mignon"

"Wow…that was fast" Jaune said.

"Mmm, it looks delicious too" Pyrrha said.

"Hmhm, but of course. We take great honor in preparing meals in a timely manner. Bon apetite"

The two picked up the utensils to dig in, but before Jaune even touched his food, he had to suppress a moan…Pyrrha's second foot joining in on the teasing. He looked down at his lap to see her beautiful red toes repeatedly pawing his crotch. He then looked back up at Pyrrha, only to see a smirk on her lips as she took a bite of her food.

"…This isn't fair"

"So?"

Again, he had no rebuttle. He tried to enjoy his meal to hopefully distract his mind…but damn was it hard. This was no doubt the most conflicted he ever felt in his life; he was fully aroused, but in the _last_ place where he wanted to be. Pyrrha was going no-holds-barred as well, alternating from wiggling her toes, to rubbing her feet side to side, in and out, back and forth, and so on.

He was able to get halfway through when he could hardly take anymore. He was on the edge, his face flushed red and his breathing erratic. Her feet felt sooo good, but he didn't want to make a scene, let alone soil his underwear. "P-Pyrrha"

"What?"

"You have to stop… _now_ "

"But why? This is what you wanted, isn't it? Besides, after that little stunt you pulled, I'll do this for as long as I-Ah! AHAHAHAHA!" Pyrrha immediately covered her mouth, pulling her feet back as her outburst drew glances from everyone else in the dining area.

Clearing her throat, she glared at Jaune, her face now as red as his, "…I told you to stop"

"You didn't have to _tickle_ me!" she quietly shouted.

"You wouldn't listen! What else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, push my feet off, excuse yourself to go to bathroom? Not embarrass me in front of everybody!"

"*sigh*…Okay, I'm sorry. Look Pyrrha, we're in this really fancy restaurant, eating this nice dinner that is far beyond delicious. Can we just enjoy this evening together? Normally?"

Pyrrha pursed her lips, "… … …Fine. But you still owe me for what you did. I think daily foot massages are an adequate compensation"

"… …Alright"

"Good"

And so, the two went on to finish their meals, despite how awkward their first official date ended up being.

**To Be Continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

* * *

It was now Monday afternoon. Weiss, Blake and Yang were relaxing in their flat having finished their classes for the day, while Ruby was in Yang's room, catching up on hers.

 _Gooo where you you neeeed to! Knooow I won't leeeave you! I'll follow you like morning follows-_ "Hey Sun" Blake answered. "…Oh really? That's great. … … … Hehe sure, I'll be right over"

"What's up?" Yang asked.

Blake put her scroll away, "We just got two new models, I'm gonna go over and introduce myself. Wanna come Weiss?"

"What? Why?"

"Well you get a chance to meet your new colleagues. Also Sun came up with a pretty fun idea for their first video that I think you'll like"

"… … …Hmm, I _could_ always use the extra money. Alright then"

* * *

*Knock knock kn-knock knock…knock knock* Blake knocked before they entered. "Now just sign your names here and we'll get you set for your introductory shoots" Neptune said.

"Hey Neptune. Are you guys the new models?" Blake asked.

The two girls at the table turned to look at them. One had bright pink-orange hair tied into puffy pigtails, wearing a light-blue tank top and dark-pink capris, with a long cat tail protruding from the back. The other had spiky green hair with a wolf-tail tied at the nape of her neck, wearing a purple hoodie and kaki short-shorts.

"Yes ma'am, the name's Neon, and this is my friend Reese" the one with the cat tail said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Blake and this is Weiss. How did you guys hear about us?"

"We saw the ad posted online" Reese said.

"Yeah, last week PB here broke her skateboard in half during our skate session. I told her she should look for a job so she could buy a new one, but she's too lazy" Neon said.

"I'm not lazy, and I told you to stop calling me PB. I needed a way to get paid fast, and this sounded like it would do the trick"

"Well you won't be disappointed, I'll tell you that. What about you Neon?" Blake asked.

"Oh me? This just sounded like it'd be fun"

"Here you go ladies" Neptune said, handing them two coupons and putting the box of colored contacts on the table.

"Signal Springs Spa?" Neon said.

"Uh-huh. All models get complimentary pedicures for a discount"

"Ugh, I _hate_ getting pedicures" Reese said.

"Oh right, you guys have to hear this. Yesterday we actually went to Signal Springs to get ready for today, and the lady who was working on Reese's feet had to get help holding her down"

"Heh, really?" Weiss asked.

"I couldn't help it! Those fricking pumice stones are just so _damn_ unbearable!"

"Hey it was worth it wasn't it? Your feet look _totes_ adorbs now" Neon said.

Reese looked down at her toes, polished with a metallic black, "…I guess"

"Oh perfect, you guys are here" Sun said as he entered the kitchen, "Reese, Neon, go ahead and chose your contacts, then Blake will do your makeup for your introductory photoshoot"

"We have to wear _makeup_?" Reese asked.

"Come on PB, have an open mind" Neon said, undoing her pigtails to tie her hair in a ponytail.

"*sigh* I told you not to call me that" Reese said, undoing her wolf tail, making her hair fall on her shoulders.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"…Aaaand we're good" Sun said.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Seriously"

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said it'd be easy" Neon said as they took her feet off the coffee table.

"Can we get rid of this makeup now?" Reese asked.

"Yeah, here" Sun said, handing them a pair of wet wipes. "Once you get it off we can record your first video. Weiss? Blake? Care to join them on the couch?"

"Why? What are we doing?" Weiss asked.

Sun grinned, "Two words… …Mario Kart"

"…Huh?"

"You heard me" he said, turning on the TV. "You guys are going to play a round of Mario Kart with all of your feet up on the table"

"Ha! Getting _paid_ to play video games? This is amazing" Reese said.

"You know what will be more amazing? Me whooping your butt" Neon said.

When Weiss and Blake joined them on the couch, Sun handed them all controllers, of which seemed unfamiliar to Weiss. "I thought you said we were playing Mario Kart?" she said.

"Yeah, Mario Kart 8 deluxe for Nintendo Switch" Sun said.

Weiss grew a look of bewilderment, "There's an _eighth_ one?"

"You didn't know?" Neon asked.

"No. The last Mario Kart I played was for the N sixty-four. My parents…weren't really big on letting me play video games growing up"

"Well no worries, the controls are relatively the same. For the most part" Reese said.

As the game came on, all four girls put their feet up on the table; Weiss and Reese crossing theirs at the ankles, while Blake and Neon kept theirs side by side. "Nice" Sun said taking a seat on the floor in front of them as he prepared his camcorder.

Meanwhile on screen the girls were choosing their characters; Neon choosing Cat-Peach, Reese choosing Dry-Bones, Blake choosing King-Boo, and Weiss still deciding. There were so many that she didn't recognize, some looking like they didn't even _belong_ in the game. But there was one that caught her eye, a princess named Rosalina, who wore a long teal dress and had blonde hair that draped over her right eye.

" _Just like Winter_ " she thought as she chose her. The screen changed to the vehicle selection, and Weiss's mind began to drift back to her sister. She's been deployed for almost a year now, out patrolling the Atlesian seas with her naval platoon. It felt like an eternity since they last spoke, and they wouldn't again for another week and a half.

"Alright, a hundred-fifty cc, items and CPU on. Which cup do you guys wanna do?" Reese asked.

"Let's do Mushroom cup. Weiss is a newbie so we should start off easy" Blake said.

"Alright, here we go"

"And remember, act like I'm not here and only use your aliases. Filming in three…two…one…" Sun pointed to them.

At the same time the first course loaded. Mario Kart Stadium, pretty simple and beginner friendly; Weiss was astonished at how vibrant and detailed the graphics were, " _Definitely one hell of an upgrade_ " she thought.

The screen then split four ways, showing their racers as the beginning countdown commenced. "I hope you guys are ready to eat my dust" Neon said.

Reese smacked her lips, "Please Catherine, when was the last time you beat me?"

"Uhh, two days ago"

"…S-shut up"

Weiss snickered as the race started. They were off, speeding down the raceway, turning into item boxes and drifting around tight corners. Meanwhile Sun rested his head in his hands, propping his elbows on his knees as he stared longingly at Blake's feet. His tail held the camcorder perfectly still and leveled, slowly panning between all four pairs of feet, sometimes focusing on their toes, other times their heels, and occasionally turning to show the progress of the race.

"…Dang it!" Weiss said. They reached the final lap and she was hit by a stray green shell, sending her into sixth place.

"Aw yeah, here comes a blue shell" Reese said.

"What?! No!" Neon pleaded. But it was in vein, the first-place-seeking projectile caught up immediately, exploding in a dazzling blue fireball. This allowed Reese to catch up, moving into first while Neon recovered fast enough to follow suit.

They approached the final turn, the two girls neck and neck as Blake and Weiss came along in third and fifth respectively. "Heh, the win's as good as mine~" Reese said.

Neon bit her lip, she was _so close_ … …but then her lips formed a cat-smile. Quickly, she wrapped her tail tightly around Reese's right foot, flicking the tip against the undersides her toes. "Hey! C-Catherine! Get off! AH! AHAHAHAHAHA! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Reese cried, trying to kick her foot free before crumpling in uncontrollable laughter. The distraction made her veer off the track and into a wall, allowing Neon, Blake and Weiss to finished before her.

When Neon finally let go, she took a moment to regain her composure in order to finish as well, "…That's cheating"

"Come on, those cute little feet of yours were just _begging_ for it~"

" _Don't_ …do it again" Reese warned.

"Alright, alright jeez…miss moody"

Weiss chuckled, " _These two are quite the pair_ " she thought. The next course appeared, and as they got ready to race again, she couldn't help but think about how nice this side gig was. And with this video featuring four models, it will no doubt make more than its fair share of lien.

* * *

"You guys got to play Mario Kart? I'm so jealous" Yang said. "How were the new models?"

"Reese and Neon? They're pretty good, and they seem fairly open to the idea of the whole thing" Blake said.

"Ah, well that's always good to hear" Yang said, turning her attention back to the TV.

Weiss remained silent, lost in her thoughts once again. "… … …Hey Yang?"

"Hm?"

"Does Ruby know…that you're a foot model?"

"No. And I intend on keeping it that way"

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't _need_ to know"

Just as Yang said that, the door to her room opened as Ruby came out, "*sigh* Finally done"

"You finished _all_ your homework?" Yang asked.

"Yes Yang, I only had Calculus and World History"

"What about that English paper? Did you start on it yet?"

"It's not due for another two weeks, I've got time"

Yang raised an eyebrow, "It's never a good idea to procrastinate Ruby. You should at least create an outline"

"*sigh* fine, I will tomorrow okay? Can I watch TV now?"

"Yeah, sure"

Ruby came and joined Weiss and Yang on the futon, but not long after she did…

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Blake looked up from her book, "Who could be at the door at this time?"

"*sigh* It's probably that love-struck idiot Jaune. I'll take care of this" Weiss said as she stood up. She marched to the door, ready to tell this loser that she had enough and to leave her alone. But when she took hold of the knob and pulled it open… …she froze.

Standing on the other side was a woman standing tall and dignified; wearing an all-white Atlesian uniform with numerous military decorations adorning the left breast, her hands were held behind her back and a warm smile was spread across her lips.

"Hmhm, hello Weiss"

…It was her sister, Winter.

**To Be Continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

* * *

"Hmhm, hello Weiss"

The first words she heard from her sister in almost a year. They were so clear; no static…no interference…no computer screens separating them. Weiss was at loss, her mind having trouble comprehending what was happening. Here, standing right before her…was Winter; the only person in her family who genuinely cared about her, who stood up for her when she was accused of wrong-doing by their parents, who picked up the reins of being her role model when their mother devolved into an alcoholic, and who left to join the navy, willing to put her life on the line for her country.

It was then that her emotions came to surface. Her vision blurred as tears flooded her eyes, her lips quivering as she lunged forward, enveloping Winter in a hug so tight she thought she would die if she let go. "Oho Winter! *sniff* I missed you so much!" she sobbed into her shoulder.

Winter returned the gesture, only not as hard, "I missed you too"

For several moments they just stood there, relishing in the comfort of the embrace. Once Weiss was able to calm down, she took a step back and wiped her eyes, "*sniff* W-what are you doing here? You said you wouldn't be back for three more months"

Winter smirked, "I lied"

"…You _lied_?" Weiss asked. She slapped Winter's arm, "Why would you do that?!"

"I wanted to surprise you. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of _course_ I'm happy! But I've also been worried sick! You should've _told_ me!"

"…I'm sorry. May I come in?"

"*sniff* Yeah" Weiss said, moving aside allowing Winter to enter.

"Hello, you must be Blake and Yang"

Blake stood up, "Yes, and you're Weiss's older sister? She's spoken _very_ highly of you" she said, extending a hand.

"Likewise" Winter said, meeting her halfway.

"It's nice to meet you Winter. I would get up but…you know" Yang said.

"No worries, and…who might you be?"

"Oh, my name is Ruby, Yang's sister. I'm here to help her out while she's like this"

"Ah, well that is very noble of you Ruby. Weiss? Would you care to take me to your quarters? I'd like to take some time to catch up, and to also inspect them to make sure they're up to my personal standards" Winter said.

Weiss chuckled, she was still as persnickety as ever, "Sure"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"…Bed is properly made, adequate file organization, and your clothes are folded and sorted accordingly. Very nice Weiss"

"Thank you"

Winter sat down on her bed, taking off the coat of her uniform, revealing a cloudy-blue t-shirt underneath. "So, how have you been?"

Weiss took a seat next to her, "I've been good. I recently received another A plus on a psychology test, and the rest of my classes are going-"

"*sigh* Weiss, come on. I already know you're one of the top students in your class. I asked how you've _been_ ; Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

"…Sorry. Yes, I'm maintaining a healthy diet, and there's also fencing club that I am a part of. Though my friend Pyrrha and I are trying to start an actual team for the school too"

"Really? You never told me you still fenced"

"Of course, after all I learned from the best"

"I won't deny that. What else?"

"Well…" a small blush formed on Weiss's cheeks, "…I met a boy"

"You have? What's his name~?"

"Neptune. I met him a few weeks ago, but we just went on our first date Saturday"

"How cute. What's he like?"

"He's handsome, intelligent, kind, he knows how to cook, he loves nature…he's just amazing in general"

"Is he a classmate of yours?"

"No, I met him…at work" Weiss said, immediately regretting her chose of words.

"Ah that's right. You said you found a job at a restaurant right? How's that going?"

"Really good actually. Waiting tables is a bit more of a hassle than I thought, but the customers tip well. And because the restaurant is on campus, they pay student workers above the average salary" she said, hoping to sell the lie.

"That's good to hear" Winter said. "Listen, Weiss… …I spoke to father recently."

"Ugh, what for?"

"Because I wanted to hear what he had to say. I just want to let you know that you've done nothing wrong, and you don't owe him anything. But be that as it may, he's still our father. You're going to have to talk to him eventually"

"I don't care; I'm never talking to that asshole again. He clearly doesn't care about me or what I want. All he cares about is the family fortune"

"… …Very well then. You're an adult now, and your choice is your own"

"Thank you" Weiss said before changing the subject, "So how long are you staying?"

"At least nine months"

"Are we still going on that vacation you promised?"

"Hehe, yes we are. I bought a timeshare in Kuchinashi, Mistral; we'll leave as soon as your semester ends"

"Mistral? Ooo I can't wait"

"That's not all, this weekend I was thinking we could have a 'sisters' day-out'. There's this place in Vale called Signal Springs Spa; they have saunas, mud-baths, seaweed wraps, massages, pretty much everything"

"I've been there before. They also give really nice pedicures" Weiss said, holding her feet out and wiggling her toes.

"Hmhm, then I guess that's another thing to add to the list" Winter said. She took out her scroll, "Mind if we take a picture together?"

"Sure" Weiss said, scooting closer as they put an arm around the other's shoulder as Winter took a selfie.

"Thank you" she said. "And another thing I wanted to ask, why psychology?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just curious. Out of all the fields offered at this university, why study the human mind?"

"… … …Because of mother. I want to learn what drives people to descend into drug and alcohol abuse, that way I can hopefully help them find a way to overcome their addictions"

"And let me guess, you're hoping to help Willow too?"

"… …Yes"

"I wouldn't bother"

"Why?"

"Because she's too far gone already. You'll just be wasting your time"

"No one's ever too far gone. Deep down I know she's still the same mother who shared all those cherished moments with us while we were young-"

"Yeah, and look what she became. She can't even go one day without downing several bottles of wine. And for god's sake she hit you in the _face_ with a glass! That scar is going to be with you for the rest of your life! How can you possibly _forgive_ her?!"

"I… …I-I don't know. But like you said about father, she's still our mother-"

" _Father_ , though a scumbag he may be, never laid a hand on us. The day Willow did that to you, she burned that bridge _beyond_ repair"

"… … …"

"*sigh*…I'm sorry. Look, it's pretty late, and you probably have classes tomorrow. Why don't I get out of your hair and we can talk again tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah…okay"

They both stood up, sharing another sisterly hug before parting, "I'll be staying in a hotel downtown. When you finish tomorrow, perhaps we can go out and get some dinner"

"Sure…that sounds good"

Winter picked up her coat, hanging it around her forearm as they went back into the living room. "It was nice meeting you all" she said to the other three occupants of the flat. When she reached the door, she turned to Weiss, "Good night sister"

"Good night" Weiss said. After the door closed, she took a deep breath, butterflies having formed in her stomach. "…Blake?"

"Hm?"

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure" Blake closed her book and stood up, following Weiss back to her bedroom. "What is it?"

"…I screwed up"

"What do you mean?"

"I lied to Winter. I told her that I got a job as a waitress in order to pay my tuition. She doesn't know that I'm…a foot model"

"And you're afraid to tell her?"

"Yeah. I just don't know what she will say. I mean…she's a soldier, held to the highest honor and integrity; what will she think when she finds out her little sister films fetish videos?"

"I know how you feel. I felt the same way before telling my mom"

"You told your _mother_?"

"Uh-huh. At first I planned on telling both my parents, because like you I just didn't feel right keeping secrets from them; but after the fiasco with Sun setting my dad's study on fire, I figured my mom would be the only one willing enough to understand"

"How did she react?"

"Honestly? She really didn't know how. My mom's a pretty open-minded individual, but the concept of the whole thing still confused her. But after I told her told how we use false identities and showed her the size of our first checks, she seemed fairly excepting"

"But this is different, my parents are nothing like yours. My mother's a careless drunk and my father all but disowned me at this point; Winter's basically all I have, the last the I want is to diminish her opinion of me"

"I'm sure she'll understand if you show her how much lien you're making. You already paid your tuition right?"

"Yeah"

"Then I don't see what the problem will be"

"…I don't know"

"Look, I'm just giving advice. You don't have to tell her if you don't want to. Oh and another thing, Ilia and I will be going to Menagerie next week, so I won't be able to drive you to Sun and Neptune's"

"Okay" Weiss said. They came back into the living room to rejoin Ruby and Yang watching TV, and all the while Weiss was having an internal debate with herself, wondering if she should tell the truth to her sister, or continue lying in hopes of keeping her respect.

**To Be Continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

The day was moving at a crawl. Every class seemed to drag on longer than usual as Weiss contemplated about what to tell Winter. " _I'm sure she'll understand if you show her how much lien you're making_ ", Blake's words kept replaying in her head, though they offered little reassurance.

"That wraps up today's lesson students, your next assignment is pages ninety-three to a hundred-thirteen; we will have a quiz on the readings next class" said Professor Oobleck.

She took a deep breath as she packed her notes; this was her last class of the day. Standing up from her chair, she slung her book bag around her shoulders and followed the rest of the students out of the lecture hall.

Outside, the weather couldn't be better; the sun was shining bright, and the sky was as clear as it was blue; but even so, a cloud of unease lingered ominously over her head. "Hey Weiss!"

She looked to her right, it was Pyrrha, "Hello Pyrrha"

"Aren't you coming to fencing club?"

"No, I can't today. I'm going out with my sister later. By the way, whatever happened to your proposal? Have you heard from Professor Goodwitch?"

Pyrrha's expression lit up, "I have. We got the go-ahead"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh, and guess what else? We've also been given all the money we need for uniforms and equipment. We'll be having a meeting tomorrow in Professor Goodwitch's office to discuss the uniform design and what we'll do for tryouts"

"Awesome, I'll definitely be there"

"Great, see you then"

As Pyrrha walked off, Weiss smiled, finally having something to lift her mood from the amount of anxiousness she felt prior. *Vmm* *Vmm*, she dug her scroll out of her pocket: _Hey, are you finished yet?_

It was from Winter. She quickly sent a response: _Yeah, I just got out of my last class and am heading back to my flat._

_Okay. I'll be there in a little while and we can get something to eat. Sound good?_

_Yeah,_ she replied back. She put her scroll away to continue walking, _"*sigh*…you can do this_ "

:::: :::: :::: ::::

…She couldn't do this. Not long after she came back to her flat and got settled in her bedroom, she received another text from Winter, telling her she was outside. Exiting the dormitory to the accompanying parking lot, she saw her sister waiting in a silver Mercedes.

The knots in her stomach only grew tighter and tighter as she approached the vehicle. She knocked on the window of the passenger door before opening it to sit down, "Hey"

"Hello Weiss, how was your day?"

"It was good. How was yours?"

"Uneventful, but in the best way possible. It's been so long since I've had time to myself, I honestly wasn't sure of what to do. So I spent the day just reading and watching TV" Winter said as they departed.

As she drove, Weiss closed her eyes, " _Come on, just get it over with_ " she thought. "… … …Winter?"

"Hm?"

"… …Remember how I said I got a job as a waitress?"

"Yeah"

"Well… …I lied. The truth is… … …I'm actually a foot model"

"…For a shoe company?"

"No… …it's for a website, where they post pictures and sell videos of-"

"YOU'RE A FETISH MODEL?!"

Winter's booming voice made her shrink in her seat. She pulled off to the side of the rode in order to stop, "What were you thinking!"

"I-It's not what you think-"

"Not what I think?! You _just_ told me that you've made videos to sell to foot-obsessed perverts! You're a pornstar!"

"But it's not porn, it's just my feet"

"That's why it's called foot fetish porn! You _do_ realize that people buy those videos for sexual pleasure right?!"

Before Weiss could rebuttal, a question came to mind, "How do you know what a foot fetish is?"

A blush suddenly grew on Winter's cheeks, "D-don't change the subject! Do you realize that once that content goes out on the internet, there's no getting them back?! How will you ever find a career with your face being associated with fetish porn?!"

"We take precautions to keep our identities hidden; we wear colored contacts, change our hair styles, and Blake showed me a makeup technique for covering my scar-"

"Wait, Blake? You mean that _faunus_ roommate of yours?"

"…Yes"

"Did she drag you into this?"

"No, it was Yang who introduced me to the opportunity"

Winter glared at her with narrowed eyes, "…Winter, you have to understand where I'm coming from. Father left me basically helpless, I had to find some way to pay my tuition"

"Then why not get a _real_ job?"

"Because I was an emotional wreck at that time. Yang heard our argument and offered me the chance to make some _really_ good money. I mean I already paid off my tuition for the semester, and now I'm making more than enough lien to both spend _and_ save"

Winter sighed, bringing up a hand to rub her eyes before pinching the bridge of her nose, "… …Where is this place? I want to see for myself"

"But I thought we were going-"

"I _want_ …to see for myself" she said in a sterner tone.

Weiss grew worried at the change of her voice. Taking out her scroll, she sent a message to Sun and Neptune before instructing Winter where to go.

* * *

*Knock Knock Kn-Knock Knock…Knock Knock* Weiss knocked on the door before she and Winter entered, "Hey Weiss"

"Hello Neptune"

"Wait, _you're_ Neptune?" Winter said.

"Yes, and you must be Winter right?"

"Cut the crap"

"Huh? What are you talking abou-"

"Don't think I can't see what's going on here. You degenerates tricked my sister into joining this ridiculous scheme of yours. Who's in charge here?"

"Uh, that would be me. And I'd appreciate it if you could keep it down" Sun said from the living room.

Winter's eyebrow twitched as she stormed through the doorway. Inside, Sun was sitting on the coffee table with his legs crossed, while Cinder and Emerald were kneeling on the couch. Cinder was wearing a dark-red bikini, while Emerald wore dark-blue, each with their backs turned allowing their feet to hang off the edge.

" _You're_ in charge here?"

"Uh, yeah. That's what I just said"

"Excuse me? You have the _audacity_ to talk to me like that?!"

"*sigh* Take five guys" he said before spinning around to face her, "*Ahem* Sorry about that. Are you Weiss's sister?"

"Yes, and are you the cretin who started all this?"

"Hehe, yes ma'am. The name's Sun, Sun Wukong"

"Ooo, you're Weiss's sister? She never told us she was related to such a cutie~. Are you here to model too?" Cinder asked as she and Emerald stood from the couch.

"What? No! I'm a soldier of the Atlesian Navy! I would never stoop to a level so low"

"Are you sure~? It's _really_ fun" Cinder said.

"Plus you can make some serious dough. Speaking of, Weiss I have two checks for you" Sun said, taking the envelopes out of his pocket.

Before Weiss could take them, Winter snatched them out of his hand. She ripped them open and pulled out the checks…only to grow a look of bewilderment, "Five-hundred-fifty lien? Six-hundred lien?! What did you _do_ to earn this much?!"

"Play Mario Kart" Weiss said.

"… … …Come again?"

"We played a round of Mario Kart with our feet propped up on the table"

Winter looked at both checks again, and then back at Weiss, "…Are you Serious?"

"Yeah"

She fell silent, unsure of what to say. But then she flinched, feeling a set of hands start to rub her shoulders, "My my~, _someone_ seems to be under a lot of stress" Cinder teased. She blushed before stepping away, "Hehe, come on, how long has it been since you had time to unwind?"

"Too long" Weiss said, "She was deployed out at sea for almost a year"

"Well, I'd say you're long overdue for some stress relief. How about a foot massage?" Cinder asked.

"N-no, I'm good"

"There's no need to be shy. I'm sure your feet are just as cute as your sister's~"

"Perhaps she wants a more pleasurable treatment. Maybe a little foot worship~?" Emerald suggested.

"…U-uh"

"Well I could definitely go for some" Weiss said. Winter looked at her in surprise, "It feels a lot better than you think"

"Aaand if you want, we could sign you as a temporary model so you can have some extra cash for your pocket" Sun said.

Winter fell silent once again, looking back and forth between the two.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"… … …I can't believe I'm doing this" She said. She was sitting on the bed in the guest room next to Weiss; Weiss having her green contacts in and her hair braided, while she herself had her hair down with scarlet red contacts.

"Don't worry Winter, I promise it'll be fine. All you have to do is relax and play along" Weiss assured.

Winter pursed her lips, turning her attention to the foot of the bed where Cinder and Emerald sat, each still clad in their bikinis. Sun finished setting up the filming lights, preparing his camcorder before holding it with his tail, "Ready ladies?"

All of them nodded…except for Winter, "Okay, filming in three…two…one…" he pointed at them.

"Why hello miss Lily, who's this _lovely_ individual that you brought today?" Cinder asked.

Weiss smiled, "This is my sister, Liana. I told how good it felt having my feet worshipped and she was just _dying_ to try it out"

"Hmhm, well we'll be sure to treat her accordingly~. Shall we?"

"Let's" Emerald said. She took hold of Weiss's ankles, lifting her feet as she started to kiss her soles, starting from her heels and working her way up.

Cinder, however, started more slowly. Caressing Winter's right foot, she rubbed her palm against her sole before using her thumbs to knead small circles into her arch.

Winter sighed; if there was one thing Cinder was right about, she _had_ been under a significant amount of stress over the past few months. Patrolling the Atlesian seas meant she and her fellow shipmates had to constantly be on alert for any situation, even if they were few and far between. She glanced to her right to see Weiss lying down with her eyes closed; one hand was behind her head and the other was on her stomach, Emerald now sucking on her toes.

Cinder switched feet, focusing more on the ball and the heel. But Winter was starting to grow more curious, "When do we…get to the worshiping?"

"Ah, a little eager aren't we? Alright then~" Cinder said. She lifted her foot, tracing her nose against it as she took light sniffs. She then went down to her heel, sticking out her tongue to lick up her sole in small circular motions.

" _Oh my god_ " Winter thought. This felt _so_ much better than she imagined. Although she would never tell a soul, having her feet played with was a fantasy of hers. Ever since she was coming of age and took time to explore who she was, having a soft, warm tongue lapping away at her feet was something she often dreamt about, albeit by a man instead of a woman.

"Mmmm" she moaned when Cinder took two of her toes in her mouth to suck on.

"Enjoying yourself?" Weiss asked.

"Mmm, it is quite pleasant" Winter said. She raised her left foot to Cinder's face, "Do both of them"

Cinder obeyed without saying a word. Taking a moment to admire the sight of both of her feet side-by-side, she pressed her face into her soles, afterwards moving up to suck both her big toes at once.

Winter decided to lie down as well, closing her eyes to enjoy this for all it was worth. Five minutes went by, which soon turned into ten, then fifteen, then thirty, then forty-five, and all the while, Cinder and Emerald worshipped without break.

"Mmm, mind turning onto your stomach?" Cinder asked.

"Okay" Winter said. She rolled over, allowing Cinder to straddle her legs, leaning down to suck on her heels.

Weiss was about to do the same before looking at Emerald who gave her a wink, reminding her of their plan they devised prior.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"Alright, now all you have to do is sit back and kick your feet up" Sun said.

Winter gave him an unamused look, but nonetheless did so as he started taking the first set of pictures.

Meanwhile, Cinder, Emerald and Weiss were in the kitchen, "Your sister seems a bit of a hothead huh?" Cinder said.

"She's actually really nice when you get to know her. She's just a little ticked that I got a job so unorthodox instead of a real one"

"Then perhaps she's in need of a little…attitude adjustment" Emerald said.

Weiss rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember what we do with models on their first worship clip?"

She took a moment to think. But once realization hit her, she grinned ear to ear.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

She sat up, acting as if she was about to lay on her stomach as well, "…Now!"

"Huh?" before Winter could react, Weiss and Emerald pounced on her; Emerald straddling her back, pinning her arms down, while Weiss sat on the back of her thighs. With Cinder trapping her ankles in a leg-lock, she was rendered completely immobile, "Ngh! Get off me!"

"Sorry, but that won't be happening anytime soon~" Cinder said. She immediately went to work, digging her manicured nails into Winter's soft arches.

"*Gasp* No! Nonononononohohohoho! *gasp* Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Weiss giggled; she could only remember one time where Winter laughed this hard. It was back in Atlas, at a time where their family was actually functional. She and Whitley had pulled a prank on her, resulting in a tickle attack that only ended once their butler Klein broke it up. And from that attack, she remembered one of Winter's worst spots, one that she had _full_ access to in this position.

With a smirk, she scribbled her fingers against the back of Winter's knees, "AAAHH! NO! STOP! STOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

"Hmhm, just as ticklish as I remember~" Weiss said. It amazed her how much Winter's laugh changed. Back then it was one that resembled your typical school girl, but now, thanks to years of growth a maturity, all the occupants of the room were greeted with one that was rich and melodic. And they didn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

**To Be Continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

How was this possible? How could she be broken by something as childish as tickling? In the Atlesian Armed Forces, no matter the branch, soldiers were trained to resist several forms of torture. But nothing…NOTHING could have prepared her for this. If felt like hundreds of spiders were crawling on her legs and feet; and with no way of moving, no way of ridding the invasive sensation, it became _maddening_.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! *gasp* UHUHUHUHUHUNCLE! *gasp* UHUHUHUHUHUNCLE! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" she was able to muster another plea, but just like all the others, it appeared to be fruitless.

Her stomach hurt so much, and her throat was becoming hoarse. But no matter how much she thought she couldn't take anymore, she continued to laugh only harder and harder. "… …Aaaaand we're good" Sun said.

After what seemed like forever, the tickling finally stopped. All three girls got off of her, Cinder taking her feet in her lap and rubbing them softly, as if to calm the nerves from the assault they just experienced.

"Excellent work ladies. This will probably one of our best-selling videos yet" Sun said.

"Are you alright?" Weiss asked.

Winter sat up, pulling her feet away and glaring daggers at her little sister, "Of course I'm not alright! I have _never_ felt so _humiliated_ in my life! That was awful!"

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, we all went through the same thing" Emerald said.

"Not to mention the several thousand lien you'll make will easily be an adequate compensation" Cinder said.

Winter glared at them too, still catching her breath and wiping tears from her eyes. "Sooo Winter, now that we're all done, do you still want to go out for dinner?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, we're not done yet"

"What do you mea-" before Weiss could finish, Winter bear hugged her, wrestling her down onto the mattress, "Ngh! Winter! Ah! Ahahahaha! Waihaihait! *gasp* Ahahahahahahahaha!"

Winter smirked, attacking the younger Schnee's sides as she held her down with her superior strength, "Sorry Weiss, but you need to learn a little lesson about karma"

* * *

"Alright Jaune, were off to Tai chi" Nora said.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us? It's a great stimulate for the body and mind" Ren asked.

"No, I'm good. You two go on ahead"

"Okee dokiee, come on Renny, we don't want to be late" Nora said as they left the flat.

Now with the entire place to himself, Jaune turned his attention back to his psychology textbook. "… … … … …*sigh* I think this is a good place to stop" he said, marking the page he was currently on before closing it. Setting it aside, he grabbed the remote to turn on the TV.

*click*

He looked at the door as he heard it unlock, revealing an exhausted Pyrrha, setting down a red duffle bag, "*whew*…Fencing club was intense today" she said.

"Was it?"

"Yeah, especially since there's going to be an actual team, everyone seemed to spar with a renewed vigor" she said. She walked over to sit on the futon with Jaune, "What are you watching?"

"Nomad of Nowhere"

"Oh yeah? I've heard mixed reviews of this show. Is it any good?"

"I'd say so, I find the story pretty-" he was interrupted when she placed her feet in his lap, both still clad in her running shoes.

"It's time for my foot rub"

"…Right" he said. As he began untying her shoe laces, he felt his heart pound in his chest. Once done, he slipped them off one after the other, before being struck by a powerful aroma.

"Ah~ that feels _so_ much better" she said, wiggling her toes in her white ankle socks, "sorry, they're probably really sweaty"

"I don't mind" Jaune said, his cheeks red as he took hold of her feet. Her socks were damp as he started with her toes, stretching them back and forth before rubbing their undersides.

"Ugh, are you sure? Because I can smell them from here"

"Yeah, it's fine, really"

"Then how about taking my socks off?"

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Unless you think you can't handle it"

Jaune was taken aback, this was the first time since the incident that she allowed him to touch her bare feet. Remaining as calm as possible, he hooked his fingers around the hem of her socks before peeling them off. But as soon as he did, the smell intensified tenfold, only arousing him more.

He looked at her feet, they were just as beautiful as he remembered, though her red nail polish was slightly chipped. He then resumed the foot rub, taking note of how tender her soles were as they were slick with sweat. "Mmmm, that's the spot~. So what were you saying before?"

"Right, as I was saying I find the show's story pretty interesting"

"What's it about?"

"Well, I don't want to go into spoilers, but it's centered around three characters. The first two are named Toth and Scout; Toth is the leader of a group who's hunting down the third character called 'The Nomad', and Scout is her spittoon girl who sees her as a role model. And The Nomad is this mysterious character who can't talk, but is able to wield magic"

"Sounds…unique"

"I'm sure you'd like it, just give it a watch"

"Hm…sure, why not?" She said. She adjusted her position, resting her head on a pillow as she crossed her ankles.

Jaune continued sitting there, admittedly in his own personal heaven. Pyrrha's feet were as soft as ever, and every breath he took was accompanied by the scent of sweat, vinegar, and cheese, a true incense to a foot fetishist.

He changed it up; holding the back of her left foot with one hand, he formed a fist with the other and pressed his knuckles into her arch, running them up and down. "Mmm~ wow, that feels amazing~"

"Glad you like it"

Pyrrha turned her attention back to him, noticing how focused he was and how he switched between a variety of different techniques. She also couldn't help but notice the tent he was pitching in his pants, "… …So Jaune, how long have you been admiring my feet?"

"… …"

"It's okay, you can be honest with me"

"… …Well… …I guess it's been since we became flat-mates. I mean whenever you wore your pajamas, you were bare foot. And when you walked around, or propped your feet up, I had to fight to keep myself from staring"

"That long?

"…Uh-huh"

She looked at her feet as he began squeezing her toes one by one, "… …Why didn't you say anything?"

"What?"

"If you liked them for so long, why didn't you say anything?"

"I…I-I don't know"

"Because if you had…" she raised her foot up to his face, wiggling her toes, "I might have let you played with them"

Jaune rose an eyebrow, "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"No. Why do you think I'm doing this~"

As the realization set in, he turned his attention back to the set of toes waving in front of his nose, hesitating before perking his lips to-

"Uh-uh-uh" Pyrrha pulled her foot back before he could kiss it, setting it back down on his lap, "You haven't _earned_ that privilege yet"

"…Sorry"

"But there is one thing you _can_ do. Let me take a shower first because it smells really, _really_ bad in here" she said as she stood up, making her way to her bedroom.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

This was probably one of the longest fifteen minutes of Jaune's life. He sat patiently on the futon, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for Pyrrha to come out.

Suddenly, the door to her room opened. Pyrrha stepped out, donned in her pajamas and carrying several small bottles. "What's that?"

"Well I figured since you like my feet, then perhaps you can paint my toes for me". He looked down, noticing that they were cleared of all their polish, "I'll even let you choose the color"

"Okay" he said as she sat down and presented all the options; red, pink, white, green, orange, blue, black, and purple. "There's…a lot"

"Of course there is, it's good to have variety" she said as she slipped on the toe separators, "And I'll tell you what, if you do a good job, then you can massage them again for the rest of the evening"

"Alright then" he said, opening the white bottle as she set her feet in his lap to begin.

**To Be Continued…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

* * *

"Mm, I'm gonna miss you" Sun said.

"Mm, I'll miss you too" Blake said. The couple were laying together in her bed as they passionately locked lips.

"Wanna fool around for a bit~?"

"Hmhm, of course~" She said. They both sat up to take off their clothes, leaving Sun left in only his boxers, while she wore a lavender bra and panties. She lied down again, lifting her legs to rest her feet on his chest.

He took hold of her left, bringing it up to start licking her sole. The action made her cat ears fall flat as she started purring, "You can never get enough of these feet can you~?"

"Mmm nope, they're too perfect"

"Well, you can give them all the love you want afterwards. _I'm_ first this time"

"Heh, as you wish" Sun said. He kissed her arch and worked his way inward, kissing her ankle, then down the side of her calf, making her purr louder and louder every inch. Finally, he kissed her inner thigh, his head now positioned between her legs. He looked up to see her cheeks flushed red, with a cat smile plastered on her lips. He then looked back at her panties, hooking his fingers around their hem to pull them-

*Knock Knock Knock* "Hey Blake?"

"Huh? U-uh, just a second!" she said. She got out of bed, hastily putting on a pair of leggings and her grey yukata to approach and open the door, "Weiss? I-I thought you left with Winter"

"No, I went to the dining hall to eat breakfast" Weiss said. She glanced over Blake's shoulder, noticing Sun sitting on her bed under the covers…shirtless, "Is…this a bad time?"

Blake blushed, stepping out and closing the door behind her, "No, it's fine. What's up?"

"I'm actually about to leave now. I don't know how long we'll be out so I wanted to say goodbye in case you leave before I get back"

"Oh, yeah thanks. Our flight leaves in about three hours; I'll be sure to call you guys once we land in Kuo Kuana"

"Okay, have a safe trip" Weiss said, making her way out of the flat.

"Thanks, have fun with your sister" Blake said. Once the door closed she grinned, giggling lustfully before going back into her room.

* * *

"Alright, and your All-day passes come with these wristbands; wearing them grants you access to all of the facilities for as long as you'd like. The changing room is down the hall, the first door to your left" the woman behind the counter said, handing the accessories to Weiss and Winter.

"Thank you" Winter said, "What do you want to do first?"

"Hm… …I've never been in a sauna before" Weiss said.

"Alright, I guess that's our first stop"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

They managed to find a room that was unoccupied. The walls were paneled with mahogany wood and the floor was tiled with stone; in the center, a pedestal that held a pile of super-heated rocks, and a bucket of water to the side with a ladle.

The sisters entered, both clad it nothing but towels wrapped around their bodies, and took their seats in the opposite corners of the wooden bench. Winter leaned down, taking hold of the ladle to pour water onto the pedestal, making a plume of steam. "Let our sisters' day out _officially_ begin"

"*sigh*, yes" Weiss sighed, leaning back against the wall. The temperature of the room increased by a fair amount, and it was already hot when they came in to begin with. Soon enough, she started feeling sweat form on her skin.

She looked over at Winter as she heard her pull up a stool, propping her feet up and folding her hands in her lap. "So what will we do after this?"

"*sigh* well after we shower, I'm thinking next we could get massages, then try out the mud-baths, and finish off with the seaweed wraps"

"Okay… …wait, I thought we were getting pedicures too?"

"You're free to get one if you'd like"

"You don't want to?" Weiss asked. She then smirked, "Are you so ticklish you can't even get your nails done?"

Winter blushed, "No! It's…the pumice stones. I don't want my feet scrubbed"

"It only lasts a minute or two, and they'll paint your nails whatever color or design you want afterwards"

"I don't care; I _hate_ being tickled"

Weiss rose an eyebrow, "I thought you were a strong, brave naval sailor? A member of the most powerful military on Remnant…too _ticklish_ for a pedicure~?"

"… … …Ugh, fine whatever"

Weiss giggled, closing her eyes to take in this moment of serenity. There were surround sound speakers that aligned the top corners of the room, playing soft, ambient music to enhance their experience. She contemplated with herself, finally deciding to ask the question that's been on her mind, "… …So…what do you think?"

"Of what?"

"…Of what I do?"

"Foot modeling? … …*sigh* I wish you were doing something better, though I can't argue with the results. Hmph, to believe we've made fourteen hundred lien already"

"Well, foot fetishes aren't as uncommon as you think. And it _was_ pretty hilarious hearing you laugh like that. _Uhuhunhuncle~ uhuhuncle~_ , hehe"

Winter frowned, "There was _nothing_ funny about that! I was on the brink of insanity with how you _violated_ my legs; not to mention that woman's _ungodly_ nails" she said, cringing at the very thought. "…Although, If I'm to be honest… …it did feel good have my toes sucked"

"Right? You know Blake told me to think of it as some kind of exotic spa treatment. Could you _imagine_ if they offered that here?"

"Hmph, that's highly unlikely, but it would be nice. *sigh* What do you say, fifteen minutes? We can get our pedicures next"

"Really? I thought you'd want to save the 'worst' for last"

"Well since I'm going to _suffer_ , I want to get it out of the way"

"Heh, if you say so"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

Winter took a deep breath as two women approached. After freshening up with showers, the sisters were now in the salon wearing white bath robes; their feet soaking in two tubs of hot, lavender scented water. As the women sat down, setting their tools to the side, they both picked up a pumice stone, lifting a foot from their tubs and starting without warning.

For Weiss, she was used to this feeling, so to her it was minimum of bother. But to Winter, it was entirely different. Her fingers clenched the armrests tightly, snapping her eyes shut and biting her lip to keep from bursting out with laughter.

"Sorry, are you ticklish?" the woman doing her feet asked.

"…Quite" Winter said.

"Alright, I'll try to finish as quickly as possible"

"Ah! Ahahahmhmhmm!" Winter covered her mouth. The woman gave her no time to respond as she continued with her heel before moving to the ball of her foot. It took all of her strength and concentration not to spasm and accidently kick her in the face.

Thankfully though, it didn't last long. The woman soon lifted her other foot to repeat the treatment, much to her dismay. After another minute and a half of scrubbing, along with sporadic squirming in her seat, it was over.

The women used towels to dry the sisters' feet off, moving the tubs of water to the side and replacing them with velvet foot-rests. "See? That wasn't so bad was it?" Weiss asked.

"No...it was worse" Winter said.

"My apologies. How would you like your toes done?"

"*sigh*, French tips please"

"And for you ma'am?" the other woman asked.

"Hmm… …how about white, and for each toe alternate between heart, diamond, spade, and club" Weiss said.

"Interesting choice, very well"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

It was now noon. The sisters now patiently waiting outside of two massage rooms as they waited for the spa employees. Soon enough, they were greeted by two people; one was a woman with brown skin with short brown bangs, and the other was a man with tan skin, a ponytail and a soul-patch, both in light blue uniforms. "Hi, my name is Amber and this is Dudley. You both have scheduled one hour massages?"

"Yes"

"Great, right this way please" Amber said, directing Weiss into the right room.

"And if you would please step in here miss Schnee. Let me know once you're situated" Dudley said, opening the door to the left room for Winter.

When she entered, she was greeted by the scent of vanilla as candles were used to light the room. She approached the massage table, undoing her robe in order to lie face-down. Once done, she used her the robe to cover her butt, then reached behind to unstrap her bra, allowing access to her entire back. "I'm Ready!"

The door opened again as Dudley came in, walking to the small table picking up a small bottle of massage oil. He then approached her, pouring some in his hands and beginning with her upper back. "Mmmm, that feels good~"

"Is the music volume good?"

"Yes, it's fine, thank you" she said, closing her eyes to lose herself in the calming sounds that played in the background. She sighed, Dudley's hands felt _amazing_ ; they were strong, yet subtle, working her back muscles to melt all of her stress away. She wondered if she should take a nap or not.

As the minutes ticked by, Dudley continued on; moving up to her shoulders, then down to her upper back again, and then her lower back, switching between using his hands, fingers, forearms, and elbows for particularly bad knots. Half-an-hour later and he was at her legs, now massaging her left calf.

But as he moved down to her foot, she blushed. The massage oil made his hands so warm, and she could feel that he was making sure to be gentle. He used his thumbs to knead the center of her arch and then the base of her toes, afterwards squeezing and rubbing each one individually.

"*sigh* That feels _so_ good~" she sighed. She lifted her head to look back at him, "… _He's really handsome too_. It's Dudley right? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Are my feet cute?"

"Wh-what?"

She used her arms to prop herself up, and to also cover her breasts, "Are my feet cute?"

"Uh, I think that would be inappropriate of me to answer that ma'am"

"What's inappropriate? I just got a pedicure and I'd like your opinion" she said, bending her right leg to look at her sole.

"Oh, well it's nice. Melanie and Miltia are some of the best nail artists in town"

"I can't disagree with that" she said, setting her foot back down so he could continue. And once he did, she decided to go for it, "…Do you like my feet?"

"I-I'm sorry miss Schnee, I can't answer that"

Even in the dim light of the candles, she could see how red his face turned, "Hmhm, you're a foot lover aren't you~?"

"… …"

"Because if you are, then maybe you'd be interested in giving a more… _special_ foot massage?" she said, bending both legs and wiggling her toes.

"Ma'am please! I could lose my job"

"I won't tell anyone...as long as you promise to take me out later~"

Dudley remained silent, looking at her, then at her feet that swayed back and forth, and then back at her. When she gave him an approving nod, he softly wrapped his hands around her ankles, bringing her toes to his lips.

**To Be Continued…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

* * *

"You go to Beacon too?" Weiss asked.

"Uh-huh, I'm a junior studying physical therapy. After I graduate I'd like to work at a clinic, helping patients recover from major surgeries. What about you?" Amber said.

"I'm studying psychology"

"Oh really?" Amber asked, using her forearm on Weiss's lower back.

"Yeah, and after I graduate, I want to be an addiction therapist to help people take back their lives from the tethers of drugs and alcohol"

"Interesting, what made you decide that?"

"It's…rather personal"

"Say no more, I understand" Amber said. She looked at the clock on the wall, "Hey listen, we have about twenty minutes left. Would you be interested in trying a little acupuncture?"

Weiss grew a look of concern, "You mean, that thing with the needles?"

"Yeah, I just recently got my license"

"…How recent?"

"Like…a week ago"

"No thanks. I mean no offense to you, I just…really don't like needles"

"No worries, a lot of people don't" Amber said before continuing with the massage"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"Reflexology?" Winter asked.

Dudley kissed the big toe of her right foot, "Yeah. You see, there are thousands of nerve endings that are at the bottoms of our feet, each leading to different parts of our bodies. Another name for it actually is zone therapy because the nerve endings are clustered in particular groups. For example…" he pressed his thumbs into her heel, "right here leads to the pelvis, knee, and lower back, while here…" he then pressed into the ball of her foot, "leads to the lungs and heart"

She giggled, "So you're saying if someone was having a heart attack, you could save their life just by rubbing their feet?"

"Heh, now I wouldn't go that far. It's an alternative medicine used for mostly pain and discomfort. If someone had a headache or was experiencing minor back pain, it could be relieved by applying the right pressure and technique to the specific area" he explained.

"Ah, so it's basically a win-win for you huh? You help customers with their pain and at the same time get to satisfy your fetish"

"Come on, that isn't true"

She smirked, "Oh yeah? Then tell me this, when was the last time you gave a _guy_ a foot massage?"

"… … …Touché" He said before taking three of her toes in his mouth.

"Mmmm~" she closed her eyes, moaning as she felt his tongue cradle each one. "And is that why you came to Vale?"

Before he answered, he kissed the three digits, "Well partly, I always wanted to be a masseuse growing up, but it was mostly because Vacuo is just…bad. From the heat, to the crime-ridden slums, I wanted to get away from all that to make something of my life"

"Well I certainly think you have. Your hands are _magical~_ "

"I appreciate it" he said, caressing her soles before rubbing the tops of her feet. "So what about you?"

"Well…I grew up in a pretty rough situation in Atlas. My parents pretty much had all the money in the world, but every day they would just argue. After my sister was born, our mother started to drink, and from that point our father chose to decide _everything_ for us; what we wore, who we could hang out with, what we could do in our free time. He made us study countless hours a day, both before and after school, accepting nothing less than straight A's. And he even decided what college I would attend, as well as what I would study. But after I turned eighteen and graduated from high school, I decided to join the navy"

"Oof, your pops must've been pissed"

"Like you wouldn't believe" she sighed, feeling his lips against her toes again. "I love the navy, I love the open sea, I love fighting and protecting my home country. But throughout all of my years so far… … I never really thought about having a significant other. I mean…all of my shipmates are more of comrades-in-arms, and growing up, I was always afraid of being rejected because of…what I like"

"Having your feet worshipped?"

"…Uh-huh, and you're the first person I ever told this to"

"Well, feet as beautiful as yours deserve to be treated as such" Dudley said, kissing the instep of her left arch.

*Knock* *knock* *knock* the door cracked opened, Winter quickly straightening her legs back onto the massage table while Dudley turned around, pretending to get some more oil, "Hey Winter, are you ready to go to the mud-baths?" it was Weiss.

"Why don't you go on ahead. I'll join you in a few minutes" Winter said.

"Oh, Okay" Weiss said, closing the door.

After she did, Winter looked back with a seductive grin, "Now where were we?"

"Hm, I think I remember" Dudley said, taking hold of her feet to plant kisses up and down her soles.

* * *

" _A tub entirely filled with wet dirt. I never would have thought sitting in filth would be considered a spa treatment_ " Weiss thought to herself. She stood next to two tubs that were parallel to one another, and in front of them, a large sixty-inch flat-screen TV mounted on the wall.

She took off her robe, folding it neatly and setting it to the side. As she stepped in, she lightly grimaced; it felt like heated slime, slowly encasing her body as she sat down, the mud coming up just below her armpits.

She made sure not to submerge her arms yet though. In between the tubs was a small stand that held the remote. Picking it up, she turned the TV on. " _And in today's business news, Jacques Joulet-Schnee, CEO of Schnee Industries, has announced that his son, Whitley Schnee, will be the next heir to the corporation. This decision seemingly coming out of nowhere and truly surprising all of the partnering companies-"_ the announcer was cut off as she switched over to a nature channel.

"Hmph, so you're finally starting to get it" she said to herself. She set the remote down and sank her arms into the mud, leaning back to rest her head on a cushion. The feeling was…unique, to say the least. Unlike her butt, her legs weren't touching the bottom of the tub, so it kind of felt like she was suspended of sorts.

She looked back at the TV, currently showing a snow leopard traversing the mountains of Mistral. She watched intently, the leopard was stalking a female markhor and her young, silently positioning itself above them. Then…it pounced, scaring the markhor into running down the mountain's face. The leopard chased them with shocking speed, its large tail swishing and swaying, shifting its center of gravity to maintain balance. Inevitably, it caught one of the young ones, its jaws sinking into the back of its neck.

"Hehe, I forgot how much you loved these shows" Winter said, taking off her robe before stepping into the second tub.

"Of course. It's nature, the world that we live in. I just like learning about all the plants, animals, and organisms that inhabit it as well. Not to mention it was one of the only things father actually _allowed_ me to watch"

"Hmph" Winter scoffed, now shoulder deep as well.

"Hey...while you were out at sea, did you ever see any whales by chance"

"Whales?"

"Yeah"

"… …Hmm…oh yes, I did. One day when I was on the deck of our aircraft carrier to inspect the jets, I spotted a pod of killer whales in the far distance"

"You mean orca"

"Yeah, killer whales"

"*sigh* They're not whales Winter, they're _orca_ ; the largest of the dolphin family"

"…Well _excuse_ me"

Weiss grinned as she looked back at the TV, " _Next Friday, bring your friends and family to the grand opening of New-Vale Aquarium, the largest aquarium on remnant! Come see tiger sharks, octopi, giant sunfish; feel the velvety touch of a sting-ray, watch dolphins perform amazing tricks, and even have a chance to swim with the fishes yourself! A wonderful exotic experience for everyone!_ "

" _Oh wow, I wonder if Neptune would be interested in going_ " she thought. "Hey Winter? On our way back can we stop by Neptune and Sun's place?"

"Why?"

"Because I'd like to say hi to Neptune, also since I got a pedicure, I'd like to shoot a quick clip"

Winter looked at her with a raised eyebrow…before shrugging, "Okay"

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
